What if?
by shadowcatbrat918
Summary: What if for once, Duncan was the prep and Courtney was the punk? TDI never happened, and it's set in high school. DxC, GxB, GxT, HxL and probably others.
1. Chapter 1 : The Sign Up

Disclaimer: I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Courtney walked down the halls of McClain High school and grunted.

She was wearing her usual, black denim skirt, red jacket, knee length black boots, and a black t-shirt with rips in it that revealed a white t-shirt reading 'I heart New York'.

Courtney didn't really love New York, she'd never been there, it was just a present from her parents as a peace offering for flying to Florida with the whole family and not taking Courtney with them, and she only liked it because it looked kind of punk.

Courtney didn't really care her family had left, she'd thrown a killer party that rivalled even Geoff's birthday party, and he'd had a beach party.

Courtney had went to that for two reasons.

1) She would go anyway just to get away from her annoying parents, and the feeling was way mutual, and 2) Geoff was her best friend Bridgette's crush, so she was there for moral support.

Speaking of Bridgette, the blonde surfer girl, along with Courtney's other best friend Gwen, were currently walking towards Courtney with an excited looks on their faces.

"Courtney!" Bridgette squealed."Everyone was talking about you're awesome party! Hey cool shirt! We're you get it?"

"The rents' got it as a 'present' for me from Florida," Courtney replied."So what's up with you guys?"

"You know that cute guy Trent?" Bridgette asked.

"Not sure if cute's the word I'd use, but go on," Courtney smirked.

"Well he just asked Gwen out!" Bridgette announced, squealing again.

"It was no big deal," Gwen blushed, which was completely uncharacteristic of her, since she was normally seen as the Goth girl who took nothing from nobody.

"Gwen, you're blushing," Courtney smiled."And that's great news about song boy,"

"Especially since you've been crushing on him forever," Bridgette grinned slyly.

"Have not," Gwen protested, blushing again."And don't call him song boy,"

"Whatever," Courtney shrugged, in a way that let her friends know that she was barely listening, and the nick name would come up some time in the future.

"I hate it when you do that," Gwen frowned.

"I hate going to school, but I got nothing better to do today," Courtney answered, once again shrugging.

"Court! You have to keep coming to school! I think Geoff's finally gonna ask me out!" Bridgette pleaded.

"Relax Bridge, I think I'm gonna stick around for the week," Courtney sighed as she began to walk down the hall to homeroom."And if Geoff doesn't ask you out, he's stupider than I thought,"

"Geoff's not stupid! He's just really laid back," Bridgette defended her crush.

"Uh huh, you got any food? I missed breakfast," Courtney quizzed.

"Why?" Gwen questioned, as if missing breakfast was the stupidest thing in the world.

"Well, this shirt is a present from my parents, and I sooo do _not_ want my mom going gaga over me wearing it," Courtney rolled her eyes as the three girls walked through the door.

She scanned the room for easy targets."Who should I mess with today?"

* * *

Duncan Princeton sat silently at his desk, checking over his schedule, making sure he'd done all his homework, and most importantly, keeping out of the way of trouble makers.

Unfortunately for him, that just so happened to be the moment when Courtney Tortuga walked into the room.

'_Please don't see me, please don't see me, please don't see me,'_ Duncan thought to himself.

As if on cue, Courtney saw him slinking down into his seat and smirked.

'_So much for that,'_ Duncan sighed as the brunette left her friends and began walking towards him.

"Hey Princey, whatcha doing?" Courtney asked, yanking his homework from him and not waiting for an answer."Doing homework in school time? Tut tut,"

"Hey give it back Courtney! And no I wasn't, I was just . . . . ," Duncan began, trying and failing to get his papers back.

"Spell checking it? Duncan you typed this up, the computer can spell check it for you," Courtney enlightened.

"Didn't know someone like yourself would know something about computers, except how to hack them of course," Duncan retorted.

"Hacking isn't really my thing, I prefer to be upfront about my intentions," Courtney grinned.

"Well there's something that'll always be a mystery about you, how you remain in this school without being kicked out," Duncan smiled slyly.

"I have a system," Courtney shrugged.

"What? Bride the teachers?"

"That's a pretty snappy comeback for a prep,"

"I'm not a prep!"

"Yeah, and I didn't fill Harold's locker with sardines,"

"That was you?!"

"Well it certainly wasn't Noah,"

Noah looked up when he heard the mention of his name, but when he saw who said it, he did his signature eye roll and went back to reading.

"Not that this isn't a stimulating conversation, but class is about to start," Duncan pointed out.

"And wouldn't it be a shame if we missed another lecture from Chris," Courtney smirked as she sat behind Duncan.

"It's Mr McClain," Duncan hissed.

"We're on a first name basis," Courtney grinned.

"Been in detention so much you got to know the teacher?" Duncan challenged.

"It's better than having teachers as your only friends, hint hint Duncan," Courtney grunted.

"I have friends," Duncan screamed, making the whole class turn around.

"Nice one Duncan," Courtney teased."And I didn't say you didn't,"

"Well my friends aren't all teachers! I'm friends with Harold, Noah, Cody, Geoff and DJ!" Duncan whispered.

"I'll give you Harold, Noah and Cody, but you're only friends with DJ because he's super nice, and you've known Geoff since pre-school, so he's kind of a given," Courtney pointed out.

"You know you can be really horrible sometimes!" Duncan growled.

"Are you gonna cry?" Courtney asked, but then she saw the slightly hurt look in Duncan's eyes, so she rolled hers and placed Duncan's homework on his desk."Well don't because even if all your other friends are either nerdy or a given, you've still got one friend left,"

"Who? You?" Duncan looked hopeful.

"No, Gwen, she's you're sister," Courtney snickered.

"Urgh!" Duncan threw his hands up, which only made Courtney laugh more.

"Settle don't people, settle down," Mr McClain called as he entered the classroom."I need some volunteers for trash pickup this weekend,"

"You should volunteer Courtney, you're probably real used to that, will all the community service and what not," Noah insulted.

"Noah, just shut up," Duncan mumbled.

"Thanks Dunky," Courtney smirked.

"I hate that nick name," Duncan sighed.

"Okay Princey," Courtney corrected herself, which made Duncan groan.

"You volunteer Mr Princeton? I'll add your name to the list," Mr McClain shrugged.

"What?!" Duncan exclaimed, which made Courtney laugh.

"I volunteer Mr McClain," Trent raised his hand.

"Ooh! Me too!" Gwen piped up, that's when Trent smiled over at her.

Gwen turned bright red."Bridgette! Courtney! Sign up with me! Please?!"

"Sure," Bridgette smiled as she raised her hand.

"Same here Mr McClain!" Geoff shouted.

"Give up my Saturday? I don't think so," Courtney replied.

"Extra curricular activities help you get into college, but then again, how are you gonna get into college delinquent?" Noah challenged.

"Oh second thought . . . . , hey Chris! I volunteer, and so does Noah!" Courtney yelled, which made Noah gasped."See you by the road side Brainiac,"

"SIR?! Do you seriously think I'll be safe near a busy road and sharp trash pickers, with that maniac?!" Noah demanded.

"Hey dude, you signed up," Chris point out, which made Noah slam his head on the table.

The bell rang through the whole school.

"Well, see those of you who volunteered on Saturday, and if you still want to sign up, there's a sheet on the door," Chris proclaimed.

* * *

Sooooooooo? What did you think? This is my first TDI story so I would really appreciate people's opinions. And in case you were wondering, I haven't given up on my other story, I just wanted to try something new today. Exams can apparently do wonders for your imagination, I guess it's all the bordom! Please read and review!!!!!!!!! :^)


	2. Chapter 2 : Dissection and Disney

Oh my gosh you guys are amazing! I got like seven reviews for my first chapter! You all really really rock! And you guys inspired me to write! So here's chapter two, hope you like it! :^)

Disclaimer: I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Duncan walked slowly to biology, mentally kicking himself for getting stuck with trash duty.

"Hey Duncan?" Courtney called as she ran up beside him.

"What do you want?" Duncan sighed.

"Someone's in a bad mood," Courtney smirked.

"You got me stuck with trash pickup!" Duncan pointed out angrily.

"I also got Noah stuck with trash duty, it was an eventful morning, but at least you'll have someone to talk too. But since Noah's not the strongest guy in the world, I wouldn't recommend wandering into the woods by yourselves, in case you get attacked by a, I don't know . . . . , BEAR!" Courtney shouted, which made Duncan jump.

Getting the reaction she wanted, Courtney began to laugh.

"Did you just come to try and scare me," Duncan frowned.

"No, I came to ask you if you were excited about the dissection today?" Courtney asked.

"That's today?!" Duncan looked sheepish.

"What? You forget to bunk off school?" Courtney raised an eyebrow.

"I would never . . . . !" Duncan began.

"Yeah I know," Courtney cut in, entering the science lab."Have fun,"

Duncan groaned."Yeah, it'll be a blast,"

* * *

"I can't believe we're doing this!" Bridgette gagged."Dissection should be banned! Doing that to an innocent frog!"

"Even I gotta admit that's pretty rank," Gwen agreed.

"Here, I'll do it," Courtney rolled her eyes, taking the knife.

"Yep, you should have no problems dealing with knives," Noah smirked.

"What did you just say?!" Courtney growled, unknowingly pointing the knife at him.

"Uh, Court?" Bridgette called, drawing attention to the sharp object.

Courtney looked down."Now that's just weird,"

"Not weird, intentional, maniac!" Noah yelled.

"Hey Noah, it's your turn," Duncan interrupted, changing the subject.

"Eh, I think I'll pass. Why don't you give Courtney my turn, she'll know just what to do," Noah grinned slyly.

"Okay, you say one more bad thing about me, I'll give you a wedgie so high, it'll get caught on that stick up your butt," Courtney warned.

"Ooh, I'm soo scared!" Noah wailed sarcastically.

Courtney took one step forward and Noah ran to the other side of the classroom and hid behind the door.

"Yeah, he _was_ soo scared," Courtney smiled triumphantly.

"Court I think you really freaked him out, he hasn't hid behind a door that fast since you threatened to shred his homework if he didn't stop copying off Duncan," Bridgette pointed out.

"What kind of guy runs behind a door if you say you'll put his math homework through the shredder? It was probably only a C anyway, unless he copied off Duncan," Courtney snickered.

"Wait, you got Noah to stop copying me?" Duncan looked surprised.

"It was to make up for spray painting your bike pink," Courtney explained.

"That was you?!" Duncan's expression changed from surprised to angry.

"I thought it was Cody's," Courtney shrugged.

"That doesn't really make it anyway better," Duncan replied.

"It really doesn't," Courtney agreed."Oh well, no use living in the past,"

"Gee, that makes everything better," Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Am I supposed to be making you feel better?" Courtney looked sceptical.

"No, you're supposed to be cutting up this frog, not flirting with my loser brother," Gwen reminded her.

"Flirting? Loser? What are you talking about?!" Duncan looked defensive.

"You're crush on Courtney, what else? Gees Duncan, at least be upfront about it, like me and LeShawna," Harold swooned.

"What are you saying about me Harold?!" LeShawna demanded, leaving Katie and Sadie to fend for themselves with the frog.

"LeShawna! Don't leave us! It's really gross!" Katie shrieked.

"Yeah! Really, really gross!" Sadie wailed.

"You're working with tweedle dee and tweedle idiot? I feel sorry for you," Courtney commented.

"They're not so bad when they shut up," LeShawna joked.

"So LeShawna, I signed up for trash pickup at the end of homeroom, did you?" Harold quizzed.

"Yeah, I always like to help the environment," LeShawna answered.

"You willingly agreed to that?" Noah requested, slowly returning.

"Maybe we could work together," Harold continued, disregarding Noah.

"Sorry string bean, but I'll be hanging with my girl Gwen," LeShawna quickly replied.

"Sorry LeShawna, but I was hoping to hang out with Trent," Gwen smiled nervously.

"Don't sweat it, I'll just hang with Bridgette," LeShawna dismissed the reply, but Bridgette shook her head.

"Geoff," Bridgette revealed.

"Courtney?" LeShawna looked hopeful.

"Yeah, I have no guy I wanna hang around like a lost puppy," Courtney agreed.

"Hey!" Gwen and Bridgette chorused.

"See? Sorry Harold, I'm taken," LeShawna tried to convince him.

"You ladies will need a big strong man to protect you," Harold volunteered.

"If you see one let me know, Cody and Noah are in desperate need," Courtney smirked, then she smiled to herself, _'Insulted three people in one go, I'm on a roll,'_

"Well I'll be too busy being surrounded by ladies to need help," Cody bragged.

"Why? You're aunties coming along to pitch in?" Courtney teased.

Gwen, LeShawna and Bridgette burst out laughing and even Duncan had to stifle a laugh.

"Well would you look at that? I made Princey laugh. That's gotta be a first," Courtney grinned at Duncan.

"And it'll be the last," Noah snarled."Unless you fall over, now that would be hilarious!"

"You mean like this?" Courtney raised a mischievous eyebrow as she pushed Noah into a cleaning bucket.

When Noah stood up, Gwen couldn't help but laugh, "Dude it looks like you wet yourself!"

Noah immediately ran to the teacher.

Mr McClain immediately came over."Courtney, did you do this to Noah?"

"No, no, he tripped," Duncan butted in before Courtney could answer."Right Courtney?"

"No, I pushed him," Courtney shrugged.

"Are you stupid?!" Duncan whispered.

"Nope," Courtney smiled."Just watch,"

"Well, normally I'd be sticking you on trash pickup, but you already volunteered, so I guess, just don't do it again," Mr McClain sighed walking back to his desk.

"Like I said, I have a system, now lets go slice a frog," Courtney beamed enthusiastically.

Duncan watched her go until Noah growled, "Why did you just try and get her out of trouble?!"

"To quote Hercules, the Disney version, 'People do crazy things when they're in love,'" Harold answered for Duncan.

"I am _not_ in love with Courtney!" Duncan insisted.

"Dude, just count the days till you can spend Saturday with her, that's what I'll be doing for LeShawna," Harold put his hand on Duncan's shoulder, which Duncan shrugged off immediately.

"Yeah, trash pickup is soooo romantic," Noah rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"And LeShawna said she was hanging with Courtney," Cody pointed out.

"Oh I have a plan," Harold nodded his head knowingly.

"What? Get Duncan to distract Courtney, that way you both fall in love and all live happily ever after? And then the Hannah Montana song 'If we were a movie,' magically begins to play at just the right time?" Noah smirked.

"Noah, you've sussed me out. I just hope LeShawna doesn't before Saturday," Harold congratulated.

"I just hope you come to your senses before Saturday. Because even if I had the slightest hint of feelings for Courtney, which I don't, she would never go for it. She just thinks I'm a prep," Duncan looked at his shoes.

"To quote the lion king two, love will find a way," Harold raised his point.

"Dude stop quoting Disney, it's getting weird," Cody commented.

* * *

Please read and review! :^)


	3. Chapter 3 : History, Maths and Mud Baths

Disclaimer: I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Duncan walked along the hallway, eager to get away from biology and his deluded friends.

Him and Courtney? She'd sooner kiss that frog. And so would he. Wouldn't he?

Suddenly Duncan was pushed against a locker by none other than the school's resident bully, Eva Niles.

"What's up scrawny?" Eva smirked, not allowing him to leave.

"Nuh, nothing much," Duncan replied startled.

"So, I have a history report due next lesson, and since we're in the same class, I figured you'd give me yours," Eva insisted.

"Ha, haven't you done it?" Duncan stammered nervously.

"Do I look like I have scrawny? Now hand in over!" Eva warned, bawling a fist and pushing Duncan to the ground.

Eva felt a small tap on her back.

"Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?" Eva growled as she turned around.

Her face collided with someone else's bawled fist, and she was knocked back and onto the floor.

"Try doing the homework yourself next time. You'll only get a D-, but you'll have earned it," Courtney suggested casually as she checked her nails, but there was something forceful about the tone in her voice."Beat it,"

Eva stood up and walked away silently and angrily.

Courtney watched Eva go around the corner and then offered her hand to Duncan."You okay Princey?"

"Uh, yeah. Thanks," Duncan smiled, taking her hand and pulling himself up.

"Good, now go get yourself an A+," Courtney grinned as she began to walk in the opposite direction of the history classroom.

"Aren't you in my class?" Duncan called.

Courtney turned around and answered, "I was planning on cutting,"

Then out of the corner of her eye she noticed a big, burly shadow coming from the corner Eva had supposedly just gone around.

"But I think I've changed my mind," Courtney added, watching the shadow disappear as the words left her mouth.

"Have _you_ done the report?" Duncan quizzed.

"Yeah, but it's probably only worth a B-," Courtney shrugged as they walked down the hallway together.

* * *

For half of the history lesson, Eva kicked the back of Duncan's chair.

That was until Courtney decided to kick Eva's chair until she stopped harassing Duncan.

At the end of the lesson Eva pulled Courtney to one side.

"Why did you defend that scrawny little punk?" Eva demanded.

"1) Duncan is probably the furthest thing from punk in the entire school, and 2) Where do you get off trying to steal his report?" Courtney retorted.

"You're gonna pay for that," Eva insisted.

Duncan, who was watching the whole thing, felt slightly scared for Courtney.

"Please, looking at your face is punishment enough," Courtney mocked.

"That's because you punched me!" Eva pointed out.

"If anything, it was an improvement. Now move, I have a maths class to skip," Courtney ordered.

Eva reluctantly did as she was told.

"Oh and Eva, leave Duncan alone, or that pretty bump on your head is gonna have a friend," Courtney warned as she left.

Duncan ran up beside Courtney."I can't believe you stood up to Eva like that,"

"Please, Eva's about as tough as DJ's bunny," Courtney rolled her eyes.

"So what does that make me, if she's not tough?" Duncan looked sad.

"The victim of a fluffy bunny?" Courtney smirked.

"Thanks," Duncan moaned.

"Hey, there's Cody, Harold and Noah. Go cheer yourself up by trying to figure out math problems together," Courtney changed the subject and pointed at the three approaching boys.

"Hey Courtney. Hoping if you hang around Duncan long enough your IQ'll get bigger?" Noah teased.

"It seems to work for you, or is that just because when you hang around near Duncan you get a better view of his answers?" Courtney grinned slyly.

Noah, not knowing what to say to that, angrily walked into the maths classroom, Harold and Cody following closely behind.

"Are you coming?" Duncan asked Courtney hopefully.

"I was gonna go hang out with Gwen, but since Trent's in this class she'll probably be in there," Courtney explained."So I guess I have nothing better to do,"

"Great," Duncan smiled.

Courtney looked confused at Duncan's new found happiness at her going to the maths class.

"Because then Bridgette will have someone to talk to," Duncan added quickly.

Courtney nodded slowly as they walked in.

'_Why _am_ I so happy at her coming to maths?'_ Duncan questioned himself.

"Hey Court!" Bridgette called to her friend, snapping Duncan out of his thoughts."What are you doing here?"

"Someone convinced me this was better than doing nothing," Courtney shrugged, eying Duncan.

"Okaaaaaaay. Well anyway, I'm glad you're here! I think today's the day Geoff's gonna ask me out!" Bridgette squealed, lowering her voice when a few people turned to look at her.

"So you keep saying," Courtney beamed.

"Well I'm pretty sure," Bridgette replied.

"He sent any signals?"

"Well . . . . ,"

"Told you he needed to ask you something?"

"Um . . . . ,"

"Talked to you at all?"

"Well he asked me if he could borrow a pen," Bridgette sighed dreamily, as if she was remembering the moment.

"Bridge?" Courtney snapped her finger in front of the blonde's face, but got no reply."Bridge, you're starting to sound like Lindsay,"

"What? No!" Bridge protested, coming back to reality."He really is! I just know it!"

"Bridge, Geoff's not going to ask you out," Courtney commented.

"Harsh!" Bridgette folded her arms.

"He's not going to ask you out . . . . ," Courtney continued."Because I'm going to ask him out,"

"Backstabber!" Bridgette pointed angrily at her.

"For you," Courtney finished, rolling her eyes.

"Oh," Bridgette nodded."Wait don't!"

But Courtney had already started walking over to Geoff.

"Hey Geoff?" Courtney called the blonde haired surfer dude's name.

"Sup Courtney?" Geoff answered.

"You know Bridgette right?" Courtney pointed at her friend who was now banging her head on the table.

"Is she okay?" Geoff looked scared.

"Bridge? Oh yeah she's fine, anyway," Courtney assured him."Do you wanna go out with her?"

"Heck yes!" Geoff exclaimed.

"Don't come on too strong dude," DJ whispered, noticing Courtney's slightly weirded out face.

"I mean, yeah, that'd be cool," Geoff corrected himself.

"Good, meet her at the movies tomorrow at seven," Courtney waved as she walked back to Bridgette.

"Courtney! I can't believe you did that!" Bridgette huffed.

"He said yes," Courtney informed casually.

"Courtney! I can't believe you did that!" Bridgette repeated, only this time so happy she gave Courtney a hug.

"Wow a hug, bet you never got one of them before," Noah smirked.

"Bet the only hug you ever got was from your mom," Gwen insulted from where she and Trent were gazing into each other's eyes.

Duncan, Cody and Harold burst out laughing, which made Noah scream, "URGH!"

"Noah, please calm down! I just had to run here from my history class!" Chris panted as he came through the door.

"Dude, are you like the only teacher here?" Geoff requested.

"Don't tell your parents, they'll complain to the school board," Chris replied.

"I'm sure that's not the only thing Courtney's parents complain to the school board about," Noah commented.

"The only thing your parents ever said to the school board was probably, 'Noah may be off for days at the time because the surgeons are still trying to remove the stick from his butt'," Courtney retorted."How _is_ the treatment going?"

"People please! Save it for Saturday! You can all take it in turns pushing each other into mud," Chris shouted.

"Mud?!" Lindsay asked."There's gonna be mud bath's on Saturday? Aw I want one!"

"Lindsay, we already signed up," Beth reminded her.

"Well that'll be something funny to watch on Saturday. Those two wandering around the woods trying to find a spa," Noah mocked.

"There's gonna be a spa too?!" Lindsay squealed excitedly.

"Just think Duncan, it's Wednesday, only two more days," Harold smiled slyly, pointing over at Courtney.

"Whatever Harold," Duncan rolled his eyes, though secretly, he was looking forward to Saturday.

He just wasn't going to let Harold know that. Or Courtney. Or anyone.

* * *

Please read and review! :^)


	4. Chapter 4 : Lockers, Plans and Cookery

Once again, you guys are amazing! Hope you enjoy the chapter! :^)

Disclaimer: I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Once again Courtney found herself walking down the hallway to her locker before she went to homeroom.

This time she wore dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt with the words 'I come to school when I have nothing better to do,' written on in black letters, a red leather jacket and red converse.

She felt someone tap her on the shoulder and instead of turning around to see who it was, ducked down.

Eva's fist smashed into Courtney's locker and she cried out in pain.

"So what's up?" Courtney asked in a fake bubbly voice as if nothing had just happened.

"You did that on purpose!" Eva growled.

"Well duh," Courtney rolled her eyes."Now can we wrap this up Rocky? I _do_ have to go to homeroom,"

"I told you I was gonna get you back for yesterday!" Eva reminded her.

"So you decided making a dent in my locker was the right way to do that?" Courtney smirked. "Face it Eva, I'm a punk, you're a wannabe wrestler. I'm tough, and you're as timid my baby brother,"

"I'll show you tough," Eva warned, bawling her fists.

"Hey Court . . . . !" Bridgette waved and then trailed off.

"Bridge, take a walk," Courtney advised.

"I'll go get Geoff," Bridgette suggested.

"Then I'll smash party boy's face in too," Eva grinned sinisterly.

"Eva, the only thing that's gonna end up getting smashed is your skull when I piled drive it into that locker if you don't get outta my face," Courtney promised.

"Is that so punkette?" Eva growled.

"Yes. It is," Courtney assured Eva as she kicked the muscley girl in the back of the knees, making her fall to the ground and sending her head shooting forward towards Courtney's locker.

Eva closed her eyes and prepared for impact, but it never came.

When Eva re-opened her eyes she saw Courtney had grabbed her arm, spun her around and up to her feet, just before her face smacked into the locker.

"Next time, I'll let you fall," Courtney snarled."Now get out of here,"

Eva ran along the hallway, happy to follow Courtney's orders.

Bridgette, Geoff and DJ came running up.

"Court! Where is she?" Bridgette panted.

"I'm thinking half way to Mexico by now," Courtney shrugged.

"Courtney, you shouldn't've taken her on by yourself," DJ insisted."Eva's one mean lady,"

"Mean? Yes. Tougher than an ant farm? Not likely," Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Hey, ants can be pretty wild," Harold inserted as he Duncan, Cody and Noah came walking towards them.

"What are you guys talking about?" Cody asked."As the school's resident ladies man, I feel I should know what's going on with my girls,"

"Dude, you'd be lucky to get one _girl_," Geoff teased.

"Seriously, what's going on?" Duncan quizzed.

"Nothing, I just put Eva in her place," Courtney answered like it was no big deal.

"That's like the third time you've taken her on in two days," Duncan pointed out.

"The girl doesn't like to take no for an answer, but she'll wise up if she knows what's good for her. Right Court?" Geoff grinned.

"Suuuuuuure," Courtney replied.

"We better get to homeroom," Bridgette interrupted.

"Because not hearing Chris talk about school makes me feel empty," Courtney wailed sarcastically.

"I'm sure your life's empty enough without that," Noah mocked.

"Noah, be quiet," Duncan sighed.

"You always take her side!" Noah threw his hands up.

"To be fair, you always insult her first," Cody enlightened.

"Oh whatever," Noah folded his arms in frustration.

"Dude, wipe the pout off your face, you look constipated," Courtney smirked.

Noah glared at her as he entered the classroom.

"Touchy," Gwen giggled as she got up from her seat to greet them.

"Hey Gwen! Do you have the notes from yesterday's English class? I had a college prep meeting so I missed it," Bridgette questioned as she and Gwen began chatting, DJ and Geoff went to talk to DJ's girlfriend Katie, how DJ could stand the girl was a mystery to Bridgette, Courtney, Gwen and LeShawna, Harold and Cody went to go discuss last night's episode of Doctor Who, leaving only Duncan and Courtney.

"So, do you think Eva'll give you any more trouble?" Duncan requested.

"Once she's cooled off she'll come back for more. She always does," Courtney shrugged."Think Noah'll be whining in your ear about 'taking my side' for the whole day,"

"Do you have to ask?" Duncan raised an eyebrow."Um, so I was wondering if you maybe wanted to . . . . work on our geography projects in the library at lunch?"

"Sorry, I like to eat lunch at lunch," Courtney replied.

"Right, stupid question," Duncan nodded.

"We could work on them in your free period. I was planning on ditching my lesson then anyway," Courtney suggested casually.

"Great, um meet you at 2 o'clock?" Duncan smiled.

"Well unless you wanna ditch a different class . . . . ?" Courtney smirked.

"No, no. My parents would kill me," Duncan shook his head nervously.

"Then 2 o'clock," Courtney waved as the bell rang and she walked out of the door.

"Right, 2 o'clock," Duncan unknowingly sighed happily.

"Man you got it bad," Harold commented as he walked out the room.

"Shut up Harold," Duncan groaned.

* * *

"So what do you wanna do during free period?" Bridgette quizzed as she, Courtney, Gwen and LeShawna took their seats on a four table in their cookery room.

"Anything as long as it gets me away from Harold," LeShawna answered.

"Trent's gonna play me a new song he wrote," Gwen swooned.

Courtney pretended to gag.

"What about you Court? What do you wanna do? You always come up with awesome pranks for us to pull in free periods," Bridgette complimented.

"Sorry guys, but you're on your own with the pranks this time. I told Duncan I'd work on my geography project with him," Courtney replied.

"Why? Duncan's a dork," Gwen insulted.

"Yeah, Duncan's not really you're type," Bridgette added.

"We're doing school work, it's not like it's a date," Courtney pointed out.

"Well since you'll be the only two people in the library, I mean who spends their free period in bookville?! I kinda is a date," Gwen twisted the situation.

"Uh, huh, sure," Courtney nodded, not really paying attention.

"Daydreaming about Duncan?" LeShawna grinned slyly.

That snapped Courtney back into reality.

"No. I just don't see the point in listening to a conversation where people have already made up their minds about what things are and what things aren't," Courtney retorted.

"Whatever girl, you like him and you know it," LeShawna insisted.

Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Court, seriously, do you? You haven't been on the defensive this much since Chris was off sick and Chef Hatchet coached the dodge ball match," Bridgette whispered so Gwen and LeShawna couldn't hear. Bridgette knew Courtney well. No way was the brunette punkette going to admit anything if she thought everyone was listening in.

Courtney was still hesitant.

"Look, about what I said before, about Duncan not being your type. Your type is the kind of guy who challenges you, isn't intimidated by your strength or how you dress or who you hang out with, and who you would protect because you want to, not because you're defending someone who can't defend themselves. Duncan fits all those qualities. So I admit I was being a bad friend by dissing him. You never tell me Geoff's not right for me," Bridgette apologized.

"That's because Geoff is perfect for you," Courtney whispered back.

"Hello? Were you not listening to the whole qualities speech? Duncan's perfect for you too," Bridgette insisted quietly."So I'll ask again, you can tell me anything Court. Do. You. Like. Him?"

Courtney thought for a moment.

"Yeah,"

* * *

Please read and review! :^)


	5. Chapter 5 : Library, Love and Lonlieness

Disclaimer: I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

"Now this is why I skip class. No class. No homework. It's a good system," Courtney groaned as she banged her head on the table.

"Courtney, it just says put name here," Duncan grinned.

"Who can be bothered to do that?" Courtney smirked, raising her head.

"Everyone," Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Well who wants to be like everyone else? I prefer to be my own person," Courtney pointed out.

"You just don't want to do the project," Duncan smiled.

"Your first clue was?" Courtney sighed.

"Here, I'll get you started," Duncan shrugged.

"You're gonna write the start?" Courtney looked hopeful.

"No, I'm gonna write your name," Duncan laughed.

"Princey Charming my butt," Courtney teased.

"Hey Court what's up?" Gwen waved as she and Trent sat down.

"And you guys are in the library during a free because?" Courtney looked sceptical.

"Gwen wanted a book on guitars so she could teach herself how to play the guitar," Trent answered."I told her I'd teach her but . . . . ,"

"I can teach myself," Gwen insisted."Besides, I wanna write my own love song as a reply to yours,"

Courtney and Duncan looked at each other and then burst out laughing.

"Hey!" Gwen folded her arms in the huff.

"Oh c'mon Gwen! 'Write a love song as a reply to yours?' Why don't you buy him flowers too?!" Courtney rolled around on the library floor laughing.

Gwen turned bright red.

"Oh man!" Duncan smirked, banging his fist on the table.

"Stop it Gwen seriously! I've got a stitch!" Courtney giggled.

"Urgh, c'mon Trent. People obviously don't appreciate the power of music around here," Gwen narrowed her eyes as she took Trent's hand and they left the library.

"You know, with all the noise we're making, you'd think the librarian would show up," Duncan pointed out.

"Missing your girlfriend?" Courtney mocked.

"Why? You jealous," Duncan retorted as he helped her up.

"As if," Courtney pushed his head playfully.

There was an awkward silence.

"So, what's this project about again?" Courtney asked, casually breaking the silence.

"We have to describe how volcanoes works," Duncan replied.

"Then why are we in the book section of the library? Let's go surf the net, though I'd rather be surfing the waves with Bridgette," Courtney announced as they walked towards the computers.

"You surf?" Duncan quizzed.

"When your best friend's a surfer, you learn. So I'm guessing you surf too?" Courtney requested.

"Yeah, I'm not very good though. How'd you know?" Duncan questioned.

"You're buddies with Geoff. He surfs. You surf," Courtney shrugged.

"Wow that sounded smart. And it came out of your mouth. APOCALYPSE!" Duncan shouted.

"A half decent remark. And it came out of your mouth. Apocalypse right back at ya," Courtney beamed.

"Ha ha, you're so funny," Noah commented as he came over.

Courtney stared at her hands, and then her arms.

"What are you doing?" Duncan queried confusedly.

"Looking for a tracking devise, that annoying nerd follows me everywhere," Courtney mocked.

"That's because you hang around with one of my best friends. Can't imagine why," Noah sneered.

"You do realise that sounds like you're insulting Duncan, right?" Courtney pointed out.

"Whatever underachiever," Noah leered.

"I'd rather be me than be than you, because I have a social life," Courtney insisted.

"If you call knowing ever officer's name down at the precinct, then yeah, you've got one heck of a social life," Noah challenged.

"Hey Courtney, I think the book we need for the project's over there," Duncan lied, pointing at the geography section.

"A book for a geography project in the geography section? Who would of thought?" Noah insulted.

"Once again, insulting Duncan, not me," Courtney rolled her eyes as she and Duncan walked over to the geography section, leaving Noah fuming, though neither of them were sure why.

"So is there actually a book over here that we need? Or am I not the only one who Noah was annoying?" Courtney quizzed.

"Bit of both," Duncan replied."Back in a sec, I think I left the computer on,"

"Hmmmm, what can I do in one second?" Courtney wondered aloud.

* * *

"I'm soooooo bored! Why'd Courtney have to go to the library?!" Bridgette moaned as she and LeShawna sat on a bench talking.

"Girl if you miss her that much, why don't we just go to the library and get her?" LeShawna groaned, tired of listening to Bridgette complaining about Courtney not being there.

"Okay!" Bridgette cheered up as she ran off towards the library.

"Hey wait for me!" LeShawna called after her.

* * *

Courtney whooshed back and forth along the bookcase.

She'd climbed up to the top off a ladder with wheels and was now riding to the end at top speed.

"Courtney? What are you doing? I heard . . . . screaming," Duncan rolled his eyes at the sight.

"Happy screaming Princey!" Courtney shouted.

"You should probably get down from the there," Duncan advised.

"I'm having fun! You should try it!" Courtney insisted.

"I have fun!" Duncan protested.

"I meant riding on the ladder," Courtney giggled as she went past and grabbed Duncan's hand, pulling him onto the ladder with her.

"WHOAAAAAAAA! Courtney what are you doing?!" Duncan shrieked, holding on to her.

"Teaching you how to surf the bookcase on a ladder!" Courtney giggled."Stop being such a baby!"

"I am not a baby!" Duncan argued.

"Uh huh, you can let go of me anytime you know," Courtney raised an eyebrow.

"I, I just don't wanna fall off," Duncan stammered, blushing.

"Then hang onto the ladder Casanova," Courtney teased.

"Uh Courtney?" Duncan looked pale.

"What?" Courtney looked confused.

"I think this surf board's about to go off the wave," Duncan pointed at the end of the bookcase which they were now speeding off.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Duncan screamed, holding onto Courtney.

"Jump!" Courtney yelled.

"Are you nuts?!" Duncan shouted.

Courtney pushed Duncan off and they landed on the floor with a thud.

The ladder flew towards the wall and smashed into small chunks.

"Still think I'm nuts?" Courtney smirked.

"That's barely noticeable right?" Duncan smiled hopefully.

"Not really," Courtney laughed."Hey wanna do that again?"

"Court! Oh my gosh are you okay?!" Bridgette demanded running over and helping her friend up, while LeShawna picked up Duncan and stood him up right.

"Are you kidding me? That was awesome!" Courtney grinned.

"Who's idea was it to do that?!" Bridgette requested.

"Well it wasn't Princey," Courtney clued her in.

"Are you trying to kill my friend?" Noah exclaimed, coming over."Though it wouldn't be the first . . . . ,"

Courtney lunged for Noah but LeShawna and Bridgette held her back.

"Duncan, she's slipping," Bridgette warned.

"Noah, don't you have somewhere to be?" Duncan pleaded.

"Yeah! His face's got a date with my fist!" Courtney growled.

"She's nuts! Total maniac!" Noah wailed as he ran out of the library.

Bridgette and LeShawna let go, but Courtney quickly ran after Noah.

"I'm gonna get you, you little nerd!" Courtney promised as she sped out of the room.

"He's," Duncan began.

"Such," LeShawna continued.

"A goner," Bridgette finished.

* * *

Please read and review! :^)


	6. Chapter 6 : Fights, Foes and Idiots

Disclaimer: I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

"Noah?! Where are you, you big pansy?!" Courtney shouted.

She'd chased him into the school parking lot.

"Sup Courtney?" Eva announced her presence with an evil grin.

"Hey Eva. You seen Noah anywhere?" Courtney asked, looking around.

She knelt down to look under a car.

"Nope, not under there," Courtney whispered to herself.

Suddenly she felt a throbbing pain in her back.

She turned around, still on the floor and saw Eva was about to slam her fists onto where she was sitting.

Courtney jumped back and Eva's hands slammed down onto the ground, getting all bloodied.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Eva shouted.

"What the heck?!" Courtney growled.

"Why did you move?!" Eva forced back tears, that would ruin her rep for sure.

"Why did you punch?!" Courtney retorted.

"EVA! Can't you do anything right?!" Noah yelled, coming out from behind a car.

"You put her up to this?" Courtney demanded, wrapping her jacket around Eva's hand to stop the bleeding.

"Stay away from Duncan!" Noah screamed, and then he ran off.

"Weird little dumba$$," Courtney smirked."Are you okay?"

"Why are you being nice?" Eva looked confused.

"The alternative is me kicking your but right here," Courtney shrugged."Do you wanna go see the nurse or something?"

"No. If I go, she'll ask how I got like this, and if I tell her the truth, then I'll get kicked out of school," Eva snarled.

"Then don't tell the truth. Tell her you got angry and banged your hands on the ground," Courtney suggested.

"You think that would work?" Eva quizzed.

"Please! Every time I go there I lie about getting into fights. Whether the nurse buys it, or doesn't give a rats a$$ about what I do, she treats me, then sends me on my way," Courtney replied."Now go on. I gotta go kick some wimpy nerd's butt,"

* * *

"Any luck?" Bridgette questioned as she met up with LeShawna and Duncan.

"Nope, can't find her anywhere," Duncan sighed.

Suddenly Noah ran up to them.

"She's mad! She tried to kill me, then Eva tried to defend me, and Courtney bloodied up Eva's hands, now she's coming back to finish the job!" Noah lied.

"Noah! Get your slimy butt back here so I can kick it!" Courtney growled.

She was walking slowly, fists clenched and a very angry look on her face.

"Gotta go!" Noah screamed as he ran away again.

"Pansy a$$ twit," Courtney muttered.

"Courtney, is what Noah just said true?" Duncan demanded.

"Well since I wasn't here, I dunno what he said, but I bet it's a complete load!" Courtney muttered.

"We are talking about Noah," Bridgette pointed out.

"You don't believe me do you?" Courtney accused.

"Is Eva in the infirmary?" Duncan asked.

"Yes," Courtney answered.

"Then I guess I got my answer," Duncan replied.

"And that means?" Courtney motioned for him to continue.

"It means I need to go tell Noah a good place to hide from you, I know I've racked up a few spots over the years," Duncan growled as he walked off.

"Court, he's confused. You just need to explain what happened . . . . ," Bridgette began.

"I don't have to explain myself to him!" Courtney insisted angrily as she stormed off."And about what I said before? I take it back! There's not a chance in hell I'd ever like that jerk!"

"Well that was a mess," LeShawna commented.

"I'm gonna go get Geoff. Maybe he can talk some sense into Duncan, and I can do the same for Courtney," Bridgette began to run off.

"I dunno Bridge, Courtney's pretty mad, what if she . . . . ," LeShawna trailed off when she saw Bridgette's shocked face.

"Courtney would never hurt her friends! Gosh!" Bridgette retorted."Oh great! Now I sound like Harold!"

"Did someone say my name sweetness?" Harold purred, coming up beside LeShawna.

"Hey Bridge wait up!" LeShawna yelled, getting as far away from Harold as possible.

"Slow down my darling!" Harold called.

* * *

"Lousy rotten nerd thinks he can go around talking to me like that!" Courtney shouted as she drop kicked the punching bag in the gym.

"Heh, here, just take my lunch money," Courtney heard someone whimper.

She walked into the hallway and saw Justin pinning Cody to the wall.

"That's not gonna be enough for new hair gel," Justin bawled his fist.

"Hey Justin!" Courtney yelled, causing the tan man to turn around."Back away from the ladies man or you're gonna be taking a long walk off a short pier!"

"Courtney?" Justin looked happy and surprised to see her.

He turned around and Courtney pointed for Cody to leave.

The brown haired boy did as he was told and ran down the hallway to find someone. Harold? Maybe. Noah? Who was he kidding. Duncan? Oh course! Duncan!

"Courtney, so nice to see you," Justin smiled.

"Can't say the feeling's mutual," Courtney growled.

"Why are you so worked up?" Justin quizzed soothingly.

"Because you're the third jerk I've had to deal with today," Courtney replied, thinking of Noah and Duncan.

"Well you know what they say, third time's the charm," Justin grinned, showing his perfect teeth.

Courtney rolled her eyes and walked back to the gym.

"Not that I don't understand how important it is to keep in shape, I mean, come on, look at me, but why the rush?" Justin questioned, leaning against the wall, watching Courtney rip the punching bag to shreds.

"None of you're business," Courtney snarled as the bag fell off the hook and she went into the girls changing room."Do yourself a favour. Don't hang around,"

* * *

"So Courtney kicked Eva's butt, then tried to kill Noah?!" Geoff looked shocked.

"Well that's what Noah said, but I haven't heard Courtney's side yet. She stormed off too quickly," Bridgette sighed.

"Why?" DJ asked.

"Duncan jumped to conclusions. Could you please go talk some sense into him?" Bridgette requested.

"Sure Bridge, but I don't know if it'll help," Geoff shrugged.

"Get him to talk to Eva. She'll know what happened," Bridgette suggested as she ran off yet again. "Now I gotta go find Courtney,"

* * *

"Justin! I told you not to hang around!" Courtney groaned.

"What's the matter? 'Princey' Charming not so charming?" Justin smirked.

"Whatever," Courtney moaned.

"You know Court, if I were you're boyfriend, I would never hurt you like this," Justin smiled.

"Well you're not. And neither's Duncan. Whatever we were, or weren't, I don't care anymore," Courtney whispered sadly, but then her anger returned."Because guys are arrogant jerks!"

"Not all guys," Justin grinned.

"Why are you still here?" Courtney rolled her eyes."Why am I still here? Free period was the last lesson of the day and it's long over. See ya later Justin,"

"Oh you will," Justin waved.

"Don't talk like that. It's creepy," Courtney replied.

"Then allow me to make up for it, with dinner?" Justin offered.

"Not a chance," Courtney beamed.

"Fine. But maybe I'll see you at the trash pickup?" Justin winked.

"Yeah, you will," Courtney answered, which made Justin smile."Because we'll both be there,"

Justin frowned and then chuckled, "You will be mine Courtney Tortuga,"

"Suuuuuuuuuure," Courtney rolled her eyes again.

* * *

Please read and review. And don't worry, this is a D/C story, so there will be no J/C. Sorry to all the Justin/Courtney fans :^)


	7. Chapter 7 : Couples, Kisses and Courtney

Disclaimer: I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Bridgette nervously stood in the school parking lot fidgeting while she waited for Courtney.

The surfer girl hadn't found Courtney yesterday and when she'd called Courtney's house her mom said the brunette was at her sister's.

Courtney had told Bridgette many times that when she was at her sister's house, not to call, although Bridgette wasn't entirely sure why.

Suddenly a jet black motorcycle pulled up.

Courtney pulled off her black helmet and shook out her hair.

She wore black jeans, a black body warmer, a white long sleeved top and black knee length boots that covered her jeans. Her hair had black streaks in it and she had black rings on every odd finger.

"Courtney! What did you do to your hair?" Bridgette demanded, shocked.

"My sister put streaks in it," Courtney shrugged.

"Courtney, I've been meaning to talk to you about yesterday. Duncan was . . . . ," Bridgette began.

"I don't care what Duncan was," Courtney held up her hand."This has nothing to do with him. I went to my sister's house to hang out and we got bored watching movies so she streaked my hair. And the outfit is just what I would wear any day of the week. So don't freak out,"

"I still think you should talk to him," Bridgette insisted.

"I don't need to waste any time on a guy who doesn't care enough to hear my side of the story," Courtney protested.

"But I . . . . ," Bridgette started.

"Let's just go to home room okay?" Courtney interrupted as she walked away, Bridgette trailing after her."And don't worry Bridge, I got a plan,"

* * *

"Dude, just talk to her," Geoff moaned.

"Why? I know everything I need to," Duncan insisted.

"I don't think you do," Geoff replied.

"Whatever," Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Okay, if you don't wanna talk to Courtney, at least talk to Eva," Geoff pleaded.

"Fine, just stop begging! Duncan groaned.

"I was not!" Geoff pouted.

* * *

"Hey Eva!" Duncan and Geoff shouted down the hall.

"What do you want dork? If you're girlfriend hadn't saved my butt yesterday I'd be shoving you in that locker right now," Eva pointed to the steel box.

"Wait what?" Duncan looked confused.

"Told ya! Oh yeah!" Geoff danced like he was at one of his parties.

"Shush. Say that again?" Duncan asked.

"Courtney. Brunette, punk, tough. Noah paid me to kick her butt, but when he bailed and I hurt my hands, Courtney gave me her jacket to stop the bleeding then gave me an excuse to tell the nurse," Eva replied.

"Then what happened?" Duncan quizzed.

"I dunno, she ran off to go beat up Noah," Eva shrugged.

"That must've been when Noah came running over and told us his story," Duncan nodded.

"I think you mean when he told you that lie," Geoff corrected.

"Whatever. Wait. Then that means what I said to Courtney . . . . oh crap," Duncan sighed.

"You guys aren't making any sense, and I have a homeroom to get to, so bye," Eva waved as she left.

"What am I gonna do?!" Duncan moaned.

"I think you need to go find Courtney and do some serious grovelling," Geoff advised.

* * *

Bridgette and Courtney chatted as they came into homeroom.

"Hey Court! Love the hair!" Gwen complimented.

"As do I," Justin agreed.

"Why is Justin talking to Courtney?" Katie asked.

"He must like her hair. Hey! We should dye our hair like that!" Sadie squealed.

"But our hair's already black," Katie pointed out."And I have a boyfriend!"

"Katie! I told you that you couldn't call DJ you r boyfriend until I had one!" Sadie whined.

"And then I said, that's stupid!" Katie pouted as she walked over to talk to DJ with her arms folded, leaving Sadie by herself.

"Katie waaaaiiiiiiiittttt!" Sadie cried out as she ran after her friend.

"Anybody else fighting the urge to keel over laughing?" Gwen smirked.

"Yep," Bridgette nodded.

"Oh yeah," Justin agreed.

"Hey! She's your girlfriend," Courtney pointed out.

"No, she just wants to be," Justin corrected."And I only have eyes for . . . . ,"

"Heather!" Courtney shouted.

"Huh?" Justin looked confused.

"Hi, can I talk to you for a sec?" Courtney began walking over to the black haired witch.

"What's up Courtney?" Heather smiled.

Heather and Courtney had an understanding, they were friends, as long as the other didn't get too annoying or move in on the other's territory.

"You know Noah? I don't really like him, but I heard he thinks you're cute," Courtney grinned.

"Really?" Heather looked surprised.

It wasn't actually a lie, Courtney _had_ heard Noah say Heather was cute, but also mean.

"I think you should ask him out," Courtney suggested.

"You think?" Heather quizzed, as if considering the thought."Okay. Thanks for the heads up,"

"No problem," Courtney beamed as Heather went over to Noah.

She figured maybe he'd be less annoying if he had a girlfriend. Now phase two.

"Hey Sadie?" Courtney called, as the black haired girl walked over."You know how you like Justin?"

Sadie nodded.

"Do you want me to ask him out for you?" Courtney questioned.

"Do you think he'll say yes to you?" Sadie looked sceptical.

"Oh I guarantee he'll say yes to me," Courtney assured her as she walked over to Justin."Hey Justin? Will you do me a favour?"

"Yeah sure," Justin replied.

"Great. You're going out with Sadie tonight. Pick her up at 7. Don't try backing out, because you already said you'd do me a favour," Courtney warned, her plan was working out great."And if you don't show up, I'll make you regret it,"

"Fine," Justin sighed.

Courtney turned to Sadie and gave her a thumbs up, which made Sadie squeal in excitement.

Geoff and Duncan came into the homeroom at that moment, but no one noticed.

"Playing match maker is easier than I thought," Courtney shrugged.

Geoff put his hands over Bridgette's eyes and requested, "Guess who?"

Courtney made as if she was going to gag, which made Gwen laugh.

"GEOFF!" Bridgette hugged him."Did you talk to . . . . ?"

"Courtney can I talk to you for a moment?" Duncan asked sadly.

Courtney rolled her eyes but followed him out of the classroom.

"Come to shout at me again?" Courtney growled.

"No. I came to apologize. I jumped to conclusions and didn't listen to your side of the story, but Eva told me what really happened," Duncan apologized."I'm really sorry,"

Duncan's eyes stayed glued to the floor.

Courtney actually felt sorry for Duncan, even if she was still a bit mad at him. That had never happened before.

Courtney smiled and then kissed him."Consider yourself forgiven,"

* * *

Please read and review! :^)


	8. Chapter 8 : Where the sun don't shine

**Me: Hi guys sorry for the late update, but I've been attacked with tests! And the whole character talky thing is an idea I got from one of my anonymous reviewers!**

**Courtney: What's the big deal about tests? I always ace mine.**

**Duncan: Sometimes I wish you were the punk in the story, then you'd be less CIT ish.**

**Courtney: That's not even a word.**

**Me: It is now, hurray for made up words!**

**Noah: I like how cocky I am in this story, it's quite amusing to watch myself.**

**Justin: Now you see what I'm talking about!**

**Sadie: I always did!**

**Justin: Eh heh, gotta go.**

**Sadie: Justin wait!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: And on that note, Bridgette, you haven't said anything in a while, go do the disclaimer.**

**Bridgette: Shadowcatbrat918 doesn't own anything. No copyright infringement intended. **

**Noah: I could've done that way better.**

**Geoff: Don't dis Bridgette!**

**Me: And on with the story so a fist fight doesn't break out!**

* * *

After Courtney and Duncan went back inside homeroom, Mr McClain came in.

"Alright settle down. I'm gonna read out the list of people who signed up for tomorrow . . . . never mind, everyone did," Mr McClain announced."Well, just show up,"

"Hey Duncan, what lesson do we have next?" Harold quizzed.

"Gym," Duncan replied.

"Oh, about that, Chef's going to be taking over gym today," Mr McClain informed.

The whole class cringed.

* * *

"Today, you'll be exploring the art of bear wrestling," Chef proclaimed."Basically, you split into three groups of seven, then wrestle a bear in your teams,"

The groups were:

1) (Killer Grass) Courtney, Duncan, Geoff, Bridgette, LeShawna, Trent and Gwen.

2) (Screaming Pearls) Harold, Heather, Beth, Lindsay, Tyler, Noah and Cody.

3) (Gofer Bass) Eva, Ezkiel, Katie, Sadie, DJ, Justin, Owen.

"Uh, Chef, we band bear wrestling, the school board said it was too 'extreme'," Chris added.

"Lousy school board and their 'health and safety rules," Chef scoffed."Okay, same teams, except instead of bear wrestling, you'll be playing netball, only with three teams instead of two,"

The students looked confused, but went with it.

Centre: Bridgette, Lindsay, Katie.

Goal Keeper: LeShawna, Noah, DJ.

Goal Shooter: Geoff, Harold, Eva.

Goal Attack: Courtney, Heather, Owen,

Wing Attack: Gwen, Tyler, Justin.

Goal Defence: Trent, Cody, Ezekiel.

Wing Defence: Duncan, Beth, Sadie.

Geoff passed the ball to Courtney and then to Bridgette as Gwen moved over to the Gofer Bass's goal and caught the ball, then shot.

She scored and the Killer Grass all 'Wooooohed!' in celebration.

"Justin! Sadie! You're supposed to be defending!" DJ reminded.

"I'm too busy looking at Justin," Sadie sighed.

"And I'm busy looking at myself, naturally, and Courtney," Justin smiled over at the brown haired punk, who rolled her eyes.

"Well _we're_ supposed to be too busy trying to win to look at people," Katie scolded.

"When you look this good it's hard not to look," Justin grinned, and Katie nodded."Plus Courtney looks great in those shorts!"

Courtney rolled her eyes again.

"Hey Geoff can I borrow that for a sec?" Duncan pointed at the ball.

Geoff tossed him it and Duncan hurled it towards Justin.

The ball hit a place where the sun don't shine and Justin keeled over on the floor.

Sadie's mouth dropped open, and everyone else looked a bit shocked, other than Geoff who high fived Duncan and Courtney who couldn't stop laughing.

"I'd say that was a fowl because you just took out one of our players, but I think we're better off without him," DJ sighed.

"Maybe _Sadie_ will concentrate now!" Katie scowled.

"Not likely," Sadie replied dreamily, once again gazing at Justin.

"I can't believe you did that!" Courtney grinned.

"You're not mad are you?" Duncan looked a little scared.

"Are you kidding? That was awesome!" Courtney exclaimed.

"I don't remember the last time you threw a dodge ball at a guy who hit on me," Bridgette complained to Geoff.

"I don't remember the last time another guy hit on you," Geoff pointed out, not meaning anything by it.

"Ohhhhhhh!" Courtney and Duncan chorused.

"So are you saying other guys don't find me attractive?" Bridgette demanded.

"Ohhhhhhh!" Courtney and Duncan repeated.

"Do you want other guy's to find you attractive?" Geoff retorted.

"Ohhhhhhh!" this time the whole gym joined in.

"I'm not the jealous type Bridge," Geoff shrugged.

"Oh c'mon! Everyone's the jealous type!" Bridgette insisted."Are you saying if I went around flirting with every guy in school that you wouldn't have something to say about it?"

"If you were doing that then I'd probably be re-thinking this relationship," Geoff replied.

"Ooh, bad move," DJ cringed.

"Well if you have to re-think it them maybe . . . . ," Bridgette began angrily.

"Hey Bridge shut up for a sec," Courtney interrupted casually."Look, this is getting really boring and you guys are starting to sound like the stars of a bad sit com. Geoff, you like Bridgette, Bridgette, you like Geoff, so shut up and deal with it!"

"Courtney's right," Geoff nodded.

"Aw Geoff," Bridgette swooned as they started one of their make out sessions right there in the gym.

"I meant deal with it later. When everyone isn't staring," Courtney whispered, which made Bridgette stop and blush.

The bell rang to signify the end of the lesson.

"Alright, go change and I'll meet you in like ten minutes for Spanish, and remember, don't tell your parents!" Chris waved.

"What, that blonde and blonder started making out in the middle of a lesson?" Noah smirked.

"No, that you go beat with your own dictionary," Courtney threatened.

"Ooh, I'm so scared," Noah rolled his eyes.

"You should be, Chef's behind you," Courtney lied, knowing that Chef had just left with Chris.

"What?!" Noah ran screaming out of the room, only to pass Chef and Chris on the way out."He's everywhere!"

"Harsh," Bridgette giggled.

"Fun," Courtney replied."Speaking of which, I'm ditching Spanish to go have some fun, you in?"

"Anything to get me out of class," Gwen nodded."The only thing I've learned in that class is 'No hablo mucho Inglés,'"

"For me it's, 'Cállate,'" Courtney chipped in."It means shut up, or if you're speaking to more than one person, 'Cállad,'"

"That might be smart if it wasn't so offensive," Noah grinned as he came back.

"So when did you stop running?" Harold quizzed.

"When I got to Spanish," Noah muttered.

"Dude!" Cody burst out laughing.

"Oh whatever!" Noah growled as he flounced off.

"And that ladies and gentlemen, is what an angry flamingo looks like," Courtney insulted.

"Please, that's an insult to flamingos," Gwen laughed.

"So, who's ditching?" Courtney questioned.

Bridgette, Gwen, Trent, Geoff, Katie, Sadie and DJ raised their hands.

"How bout it Dunky?" Courtney smiled slyly.

"I need a good grade on this," Duncan insisted.

The others looked at him as if they knew he was lying.

"I'll go with you Courtney," Justin offered as he moved to put his arm around her.

Courtney shrugged it off and rolled her eyes.

"On second thought I will go," Duncan concluded, putting _his_ arm around Courtney.

"Well then let's go," Courtney beamed, this time not shrugging the arm off.

"Where?" Bridgette asked.

"I have an idea," Gwen suggested mysteriously.

* * *

**Sadie: Oooooooh! Where are we going?**

**Me: Ask Gwen.**

**Gwen: It's a surprise.**

**Courtney: Hey I'm just happy I didn't kiss that pig this time.**

**Duncan: But you didn't shrug my arm off, and you shrugged Justin's arm off. Even as a prep I still got more game than fancy pants over there.**

**Justin: Oh just you wait and see!**

**Me: I've said it before, this is not a J/C story!**

**Justin: How can you resist my face?**

**Me: Because Duncan's about to punch it, and then it won't look so pretty. Speaking of punches how's Noah and Geoff's fist fight going?**

**Bridgette: We're up to round three and Noah's still holding his own.**

**Me: Impressive. DJ, take us out.**

**DJ: Please read and review, because *Looks at card* you guys are awesome!**

**Duncan: Who writes this stuff?**

**Me: I do! Thank you and bye! :^)**


	9. Chapter 9 : Songs, Parking lots and more

**Bridgette: We're back!**

**Courtney: Yeah, welcome to . . . . uh, what are we up to?**

**Gwen: Like 9 or something?**

**Duncan: Who keeps track?**

**Trent: 9?!**

**Geoff: Calm down dude.**

**Duncan: What do you see in him anyway?**

**Trent: Evidently more than she sees in you.**

**Courtney: If you're implying that Duncan liked Gwen, you better take it back you want to have children some day.**

**Duncan: Didn't know you cared Princess.**

**Courtney: Yeah you did, you just like pointing it out.**

**Duncan: Touché.**

**Courtney: There's not an argument in the world I can't win.**

**Duncan: I'm sure I could think of something.**

**Courtney: Perve.**

**Duncan: I wouldn't be so pervey if you weren't so pretty.**

**Courtney: (Blushing) Um, someone do the disclaimer thingy.**

**Me: I'll do it since you guys totally stole my thunder! And first line Bridgette? Really?**

**Bridgette: Sorry.**

**Me: It's fine. I don't own nothing. Nada. Non.**

**Harold: Warning, this chapter includes random out bursts of the singing kind.**

**DJ: Enjoy!**

* * *

Courtney, Gwen and the others sat in the parking lot, music playing on the radio.

Courtney, Katie, Sadie and Bridgette were dancing while Gwen and Trent gazed happily into each other's eyes, DJ, Geoff and Duncan were chatting, and Justin was staring at himself.

Justin put down his mirror and walked over to mess with Duncan, realising he could still see himself in the rear view mirror of a car whilst sniping at Duncan.

"So Duncan, I thought you would've skipped off to class by now like a good little boy," Justin smirked.

"I thought you'd eventually get tired of looking at yourself, but I can still see you checking yourself out in that mirror," Duncan pointed to the car.

"It also gives me an awesome view of Courtney," Justin grinned.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Geoff growled.

"Oh it's not my problem, it's Courtney's, and it's name is Duncan. Listen prep, Courtney doesn't like you, she likes me, she's either using you to make me jealous, or just pity's you man. Stop pretending you're together, it's just sad," Justin commented as he went over to the girls.

A few minutes Courtney came over with a disgusted look on her face.

"Justin if you touch my hair again I'll rip out every strand of yours!" Courtney warned as she waved her fist for emphasis and leaned against a car.

"You know you could get in trouble for that," DJ informed.

"Thanks for the warning DJ, but it's _my_ car," Courtney smiled.

"Courtney, I know what you said was harsh, but I'm willing to look past that," Justin offered.

"Urgh!" Courtney groaned as she moved further away from him, coincidentally towards Duncan.

"Courtney, don't fight love," Justin moved closer to her.

Duncan had had enough.

"Okay Justin, just back off okay? She said no," Duncan stated firmly.

"No, she said urgh last time a checked . . . . ," Justin began.

"Last time I check urgh was a show disgust, not a signal to continue acting like you have a huge pole up your butt," Duncan continued, starting to sound a bit nervous as to where this would go.

Courtney noticed this and looked at her watch.

"Well, it's about time to head to French. Don't want you getting marked MIA twice in one day," Courtney slid her arm through Duncan's and pulled him towards the school.

"Thanks," Duncan smiled.

"I'm sure if I'd left you there you would've gone total bada$$ on him," Courtney joked.

"Yeah, just let me get my dog collar and chain belt," Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Ooh, I'm burning up," Courtney smirked, pretending to fan herself.

"Ha ha, very funny. So why are you so eager to get to French?" Duncan laughed the commented off.

"Because Justin isn't in that class," Courtney grinned.

Duncan seemed to tense at the mention of Justin's name.

"Plus, I don't mind French," Courtney changed the subject.

"Why?" Duncan asked, genuinely interested.

"3 reasons. 1) I sit with Bridgette Gwen and the rest. 2) I sit near you. 3) I'm pretty good at French," Courtney replied, quickly saying reason number two.

"Does pretty good mean C- or higher?" Duncan teased.

"Je ne sais pas," Courtney answered.

"What does that mean?" Duncan quizzed.

"I don't know," Courtney replied.

"But you said it anyway?" Duncan questioned.

"No dumbo, it means 'I don't know,'" Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Well how was I supposed to know?" Duncan followed his arms.

"Because Mr A+ is supposed to be smarter than Miss C-," Courtney retorted.

"Hey! It's Mr **A**," Duncan corrected.

"Don't you listen to the Hoosiers? Mr A knew too much. Maybe Noah's Mr A," Courtney joked.

Duncan laughed at that, which made Courtney smile.

"Wow, you got Courtney to smile, I haven't done that in three months, and that was only because she kneed me where it hearts," Justin smirked, coming up behind them.

"Wonder why," Duncan grinned, which made Courtney smile even more.

Duncan liked her smile, it was much better than the smirk she usually used when she talked to him.

"Say something Duncan?" Justin asked."Because if you did, don't, I'd rather hear Courtney talk, or myself, either way,"

"Well I'd rather hear myself walking into my French class room," Courtney rolled her eyes as she enter the room."And my dream is fulfilled!"

"I thought your dream was fulfilled the day you met me," Justin boasted.

"Yep, that's the reason why I fall asleep in class, to escape from the nightmare," Courtney retorted.

"Don't worry Courtney, I'll always be there to hold you when you're scared," Justin assured her.

"I think I just threw up in my mouth a bit," Duncan cringed.

"You're not alone," Courtney grinned as she pulled him through the door, leaving Justin alone in the hallway.

"You will be mine," Justin muttered.

"Dude, quit sounding so ominous, it's weird," Geoff eyed him wearily as he and Bridgette walked into the French room, ruining the moment.

* * *

Gwen sat gazing dreamily into Trent's eyes, Duncan was taking notes, Bridgette and Geoff were not so subtly kissing, LeShawna was humming something, Harold was busy looking through his MP3 player looking for the perfect song to serenade LeShawna with, and Courtney was napping.

"I swear I didn't do it . . . . it was the mouse," Courtney mumbled.

"Trying to get Mickey arrested?" Duncan smirked as Courtney woke up.

"Wha . . . . huh?" Courtney slowly opened her eyes.

"You said the mouse did it," Duncan informed.

"Yeah, I was having a dream that I trashed the house, so I blamed it on my cuddly Minnie mouse," Courtney enlightened.

"Strange dream," Duncan grinned.

"Who said anything about a dream? That happened when I was five," Courtney joked, even though it was true.

"Hey Gwen, j'adore tu," Trent smiled dreamily.

Courtney gagged.

"What did he say?" Duncan quizzed, French wasn't his best subject, though oddly enough it seemed to be Courtney's.

"I love you," Courtney replied, fighting off another gag.

Harold decided this was the right time to sing to LeShawna, he had chosen _'Hello'_ by Hawk Nelson.

"You never ever leave my mind  
My sweet, sweet LeShawna BuVine  
Every time I look into your eyes  
I feel like I'm alive  
And I can barely make a sound  
Whenever you're around  
You can find me hiding in the crowd  
Next time you come to town

Every time I want to say hello  
Every time I want to stay I go  
Can't ever find the words to let you know  
Sometimes you plague my mind a million times

Every time I want to say hello  
Every time I want to stay I go  
Can't ever find the words to let you know  
Sometimes you plague my mind a million times

Wish I could somehow let you know  
That all the way from here to Mexico  
You're the one and only girl for me  
He-he tu es un, bonjour oui oui  
And my tongue gets tied so quick  
I get so nervous I'm feeling sick  
I turn into the world's worst Romeo  
Every time I try to say hello

You're so fine  
Been on my mind  
Get nervous every time  
I see you hop online

Every time I want to say hello  
Every time I want to stay I go  
Can't ever find the words to let you know  
Sometimes you plague my mind a million times **x5**," Harold sang.

Gwen and Trent stopped looking at each other and turned to Harold, who was no on the table, dancing.

Bridgette and Geoff stopped kissing so their mouth's could drop open at the sight.

Courtney burst out laughing and Duncan face palmed.

After their individual reactions, the six friends turned to LeShawna to see what she would do.

LeShawna smiled, stood on the table, pulled Harold into a bear hug, then kissed him.

"Awwwwwwww," the six people chorused.

"So singing's the new way to a girl's heart huh?" Geoff had a mysterious glint in his eye.

"I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
I'd love you to love me.  
I'm beggin' you to beg me.

I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
I'd love for you to love me.

I'll shine up the old brown shoes, I'll put on a brand-new shirt.  
I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me.

Hey!

Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'.  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?

I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
I'd love you to love me.  
I'm beggin' you to beg me.

I'll shine up the old brown shoes, I'll put on a brand-new shirt.  
I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me.

Hey!

Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'.  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?

Yea!  
Da, da, da, da, da, da, da!

Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'.  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?

Ohh, ohh, ohh, ohh!

I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
I'd love you to love me.  
I'm beggin' you to beg me.

I want you to want me.  
I want you to want me.  
I want you to want me.  
I want you to want me.

Yea!!!!" Geoff finished, no standing with Harold on the table, Bridgette blushing like mad.

"People please! This isn't High School Musical!" Chris shouted.

"What about High School Musical 2?" Geoff smirked.

"Sit down Mr Granville, you too Mr Henson," Chris growled.

"Geoff, I, I can't believe you . . . . ," Bridgette began as she couldn't stop smiling.

"I love ya Bridge," Geoff beamed as he kissed her forehead, which made Bridgette practically melt.

For once, Courtney didn't gag at this, she just smiled at her friends, but Gwen picked up the slack.

"Chris! I need Courtney Tortuga at the front desk," Chef called over the PA system.

The others looked at Courtney slightly afraid for her, but Courtney just shrugged.

"Apparently, Jeremy Starks is here to see her," Chef continued.

Courtney's eyes flashed and she rushed out of the classroom, not bothering to say bye.

Only Bridgette didn't look confused, she had a grave look on her face.

"Who's Jeremy Starks?" Duncan asked.

"I have to go," Bridgette packed her things and rushed out of the classroom as well.

The others looked afraid, then Gwen's eyes also flashed with the same grave look.

"We all have to go," Gwen announced as she stood up.

"Why do we . . . . ?" Geoff began.

"Just come on!" Gwen ordered, as they all got up quickly and left.

"People! This is not a free for all! Get back here . . . . aw forget it," Chris groaned as he headed down to the teacher's lounge."Coffee break!"

* * *

**Gwen: The parking lot was my big surprise? Am I that dull?**

**Me: I couldn't think of a really good place. I was thinking of the school pool, but I saw an episode of Smallville where they did that and they got caught, so I thought that would be crap.**

**Courtney: She's got a point.**

**Harold: Well I'm just glad I got to profess my love for LeShawna in song.**

**Duncan: How come Harold got some action and I didn't?!**

**Me: Because Harold hasn't gotten any so far. Now don't complain or I'll put Courtney with Justin.**

**Justin: Really?**

**Me: Not a chance.**

**Justin: B£%!h.**

**Me: Excuse me?!**

**Duncan: Fight! Fight! Fight!**

**Me: No! ****No! No!**

**Duncan: B£%!h.**

**Me: If one more person calls me that I will make everyone in this story wear tutus for the next five chapters.**

**Duncan: B . . . . ,**

**Courtney: Shut it nimrod.**

**Duncan: Why Princess? You've got the legs for one.**

**DJ: Please read and review.**


	10. Chapter 10 : Confessions, Boys and Beach

**Me: Hi everybody!**

**Duncan: Hi doctor dumba$$!**

**Harold: **_**Isn't he lovely? Isn't he wonderful?**_

**Gwen: Okay Harold, we had enough singing last time.**

**LeShawna: You're just ticked because Trent didn't play you some soulful ballad or whatever.**

**Trent: You are?**

**Gwen: (Sarcastically) Nope not at all.**

**Trent: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.**

**Duncan: He said that nine times didn't he?**

**Courtney: Yep, count em if you don't believe me.**

**Duncan: I'll never be that bored.**

**Trent: Hey!**

**Duncan: Oh shut up. Your part of these A/N's are getting really lame. Besides, I read ahead, so I wanna get this story started.**

**Courtney: So did I. Take all the time you need.**

**Me: Okay, you're all boring me now. Bridgette, kick off the story!**

**Bridgette: Shadowcatbrat918 owns nothing, enjoy!**

* * *

Courtney walked down the hallway, fists clenched, so if the need came to punch someone's lights out, and she hoped it would, then she would be ready.

She'd been happy goofing around in French, what with Geoff and Harold making complete idiots of themselves to impress Bridgette and LeShawna.

She was actually surprised Trent hadn't joined in too, what with him being a guitar player and everything, but she was glad he didn't, because while Geoff and Harold's serenade was funny, she was sure Trent's would've been mushier than Valentine's Day.

She didn't know what she would've done if Duncan had got up.

Punched him like she was going to Jeremy? It was possible. Gush like a girly girl? So not possible. Pee herself laughing? Probably the best bet.

Courtney rounded the corner and sure enough, there was her jerk of an ex boyfriend, sitting smirking at the door. He'd totally ripped off her smirk.

'_Pathetic,'_ Courtney thought as she folded her arms and raised her eyebrows at him, as if waiting for an explanation.

"Hi babe," Jeremy waved slyly.

Courtney cringed. She hated that name. Even when they were going out she only barely tolerated it, which was weird because Courtney made up nick names for everyone else, yet hated it if anyone nick named her anything but Court.

"Not talking?" Jeremy grinned.

"Why are you here?" Courtney cut to the chase.

"To see my girl," Jeremy stated as if it was obvious.

"I don't see her anywhere." Courtney answered, pretending to look around.

"Don't be like that Courtney," Jeremy smiled.

"Don't be here," Courtney retorted.

"I'm truly sorry for how things ended with us Courtney," Jeremy lied.

"The only thing I'm sorry about is that I damaged my toaster when I threw it at you," Courtney smirked.

"As I remember babe, it wasn't a toaster. It was a crow bar with a toaster on one end and a license plate on the other," Jeremy reminded her.

"What can I say? I was angry, and the only weapon I had was my art project," Courtney pretended to joke.

"Well anyway, I need some money," Jeremy informed.

"So go rob a bank," Courtney suggested.

"No, I've been to juvie too many times. If I get in trouble, this time it'll be the big house," Jeremy dismissed it.

"This is my problem how?" Courtney raised an eyebrow.

"Look, I know where you live, and I know that your sister doesn't know why we broke up, and I also know she also has a huge crush on me," Jeremy began."If you get me the cash, nothing bad'll happen to her,"

"How do you know I didn't tell her?" Courtney quizzed, even though what he'd said was true.

"Because you're too frightened," Jeremy grinned sinisterly.

"How do you know I won't turn you into the police?" Courtney questioned.

"It was never your style," Jeremy answered.

Crap. This jerk knew her well.

"How do you know I won't beat you to a pulp right here, right now?" Courtney growled.

"Because you still love me," Jeremy replied.

Jeremy had expected her to blush, showing he was right. But she didn't, because the truth was, Courtney had never loved him. He would say it and she would go "Yeah, yeah, me too".

She'd never actually said it.

"No I don't. Never did, never will. Never said it, never will," Courtney corrected him.

"But you always said you did," Jeremy insisted, even though he was unsure.

"No, I said me too. You said I love you," Courtney now felt more confident."Now leave,"

"I don't think so babe," Jeremy grabbed her arm.

"Hey Jeremy?!" Bridgette shouted from the door way."You better back off!"

"Or what?" Jeremy smirked.

"Or we're gonna make you regret it," Geoff backed her up.

"And how's that?" Jeremy grinned.

"We're gonna tell Chef you have his pay check," Gwen informed.

"Excuse me?" Jeremy looked confused.

Gwen turned to the angry man reading a newspaper at the desk.

"Hey Chef?" DJ called.

"What?! Can't you see I'm trying to read the funnies?! Oh Garfield, you lazy, lazy, cat you," Chef cooed, creeping out everyone there.

"Jeremy here is supposed to drop off your pay check, but he the needs money, so he's just gonna keep it, kay?" Duncan lied.

Chef slowly removed the paper from his face to reveal a death glare.

"What was that?" Chef ground his teeth together as he said it.

"I don't have your pay check," Jeremy held up his hands wimpily.

"Told you he was trying to keep it," Duncan nodded.

Chef lunged for Jeremy as the teens hurried out the room.

"Wow Duncan, didn't peg you for the threatening bada$$ type," Courtney smirked.

"Who was the one cowering?" Duncan retorted.

"I was not cowering," Courtney shot back.

"Would you guys just stop fighting? We just saved your butt Court, be happy," Bridgette pleaded.

"I could've taken him," Courtney insisted.

"Could've being the operative word," Noah butted in as he passed.

"He doesn't even know what we're talking about and he still feels the need to insult me," Courtney threw her hands up.

"That's just how Noah shows affection," Harold grinned.

"Well considering he insults me all the time, he must love me," Courtney giggled, then she shivered, cringed and added, "I think I just threw up in my mouth a little,"

"Attractive," Bridgette teased.

"I know I am right?" Harold sashayed down the hallway.

The others burst out laughing as Harold strutted his stuff and Duncan face palmed.

"There's my French class!" Chris shouted as he came out of the teacher's lounge."What lesson am I teaching now?"

"It's the end of the day Chris," Courtney pointed at the clock.

"Oh thank goodness!" Chris smiled."I was bored out of my skull in there! We should really hire some more teachers. Anyway, see you all for trash pickup tomorrow!"

That earned a sarcastic "Woooh!" from the students.

"So, who wants to go to the beach?" Bridgette suggested out of the blue.

"Ooh, we should camp at the beach, then we'll already be there to go trash picking tomorrow," Gwen added.

"Camping. Sounds good," Courtney nodded.

The others shrugged and got into their separate cars, then drove home to gather their things.

* * *

Within an hour, all twenty one (Izzy isn't in this yet) students had met at the beach and set up camp.

They'd made a fire, and were now roasting marshmallows and telling stories.

"Okay, let's play truth or dare," Gwen suggested."Except we all have to say something unusual about ourselves for truth first, and then we'll do the dares. I'll go first. When I was six I watched 'Grandma got run over by a reindeer,' at Christmas, then when it finished I went outside to check my grandma wasn't lying face down in the snow,"

The others burst out laughing.

"I once jumped of a bike because I thought I was going to fall off," Bridgette admitted."And then I fell onto a fence with the bike on top of me,"

"That makes no sense," Geoff grinned.

"Well it seemed like a good idea at the time!" Bridgette defended herself.

"A guy kept staring at me in assembly one morning and I thought he was checking me out. It was actually because I'd fallen off my bike the day before and had a huge scab above my right eye," Katie giggled.

"When I watched 'Psycho' I couldn't bring myself to go in the shower for a week," DJ laughed.

"The reason I wear a cowboy hat is because it used to be to cover up a bad haircut, but everyone said it suited me so I kept it," Geoff grinned.

"Once when I was in church, when I went to shake my dad's hand and my Grandad did at the same time, so it was a three way shake, then when everyone sat down I stood up, and then when I sat down I accidentally pulled the pew forward, plus my elbow landed on my phone so it turned on and I had to go to the toilets and turn it off. I stood in there for like ten minutes because I wanted to pretend I was using the toilet, but I couldn't figure out how long it took for someone to pee," Courtney suddenly sighed.

The others keeled over in laughter.

"I'm surprised _you_ go to church," Noah mocked.

"I could say the same thing to you anti-Christ," Courtney retorted.

"Anti-Christ? Wow, that's original," Noah shot back.

"Oh you want original? How bout I put your legs around your head like a pretzel?!" Courtney threatened.

"Uh, he can already do that," Heather smiled.

That got a big "Ewwwwwwwwwwwww!" from everyone around.

"Heather, you started going out this morning! Gross!" Bridgette cringed.

"I work fast," Heather shrugged.

"Gotta get that image out of my head! Gotta get that image out of my head!" Courtney banged on her head."Ah! It's no use! I'm scarred for life!"

"Okay, moving on before we all get scarred for life," Gwen butted in quickly.

"Too late," DJ moaned.

"There's some things you just can't un-see," Geoff groaned.

"Okay, Harold, you go," Gwen interrupted.

"The highest grade I ever got was a C+," Harold blurted out.

"I have seven toes on one foot!" Beth shouted.

"I've never kissed a girl before!" Cody yelled.

"I can't dance!" LeShawna shrieked.

"I just farted!! Owen laughed, while the others covered their noses.

"My God man!" Harold screamed.

"Well that was anti-climactic," Noah commented.

"So's you're face!" Courtney growled.

"That made no sense," Noah gave her a funny look.

"'So's you'r face,' is like the best insult ever," Courtney insisted."Raise your hand if you think so,"

Everyone but Noah raised their hands, which made Noah scowl.

"So what's your unusual thing man?" Duncan quizzed.

"I can tie my shoes with one finger," Noah replied, demonstrating for effect.

"Cool. Weird. But cool," Gwen smiled.

"I can bench an oak tree," Eva grinned proudly.

"I can fit my whole fist into my mouth," Lindsay shouted happily.

"I have a pair of shorts that don't match Katie's," Sadie squealed as if it was like she'd robbed a bank.

"I've never had a girlfriend," Ezekiel beamed. "Surprise, surprise," Courtney whispered to Bridgette.

"I'm bad at sports!" Tyler sobbed as Lindsay patted his hand sympathetically.

"Yet another surprise," Bridgette giggled.

"I was fat in kindergarten," Heather confessed.

"My face twitches when I'm lying," Trent grinned.

"I love Courtney's hair," Justin winked at Courtney, which made her stick her tongue out and point at it.

Bridgette laughed so hard she spit out her lemonade, which put out the fire and plunged them all into darkness.

"Nice one Bridge," Gwen laughed.

"I love, love, love Courtney's hair," Justin repeated.

"Well I love Courtney," Duncan whispered to himself.

"You what?!" Courtney spit her drink out just as Geoff had restarted the fire.

"Oh man Courtney!" Geoff sighed.

"Did you just say old man Courtney?" Bridgette giggled, which sent everyone but Courtney and Duncan into hysterics.

"What did you just say?" Courtney whispered to Duncan.

"What?" Duncan asked over the noise of the others.

Courtney took his hand and pulled him away from the campsite and over to the shallows of the sea.

"I said, what did you just say?" Courtney questioned again.

"I said I . . . . I love you," Duncan smiled, suddenly feeling on top of the world having said it."I LOVE YOU COURTNEY TORTUGA!"

Duncan continued to shout until Courtney tackled him.

"Are you drunk on lemonade and marshmallows or something?" Courtney laughed.

"Nope! I just want the world to know that I love smoof muf smor schmooza," Duncan mumbled the last part because Courtney covered his mouth with her hand.

"I love you too you big idiot," Courtney grinned as she removed her hand and they started to get up.

"You do? Can we go tell Justin?!" Duncan jumped around.

"Are you feeling okay?" Courtney giggled, putting her hand on his head to see if he had a temperature.

"Yep, I just want to rub it in his face," Duncan smiled.

"Fine, c'mon," Courtney laughed.

"We're off to see the wizard, to tell him Courtney's my girlfriend," Duncan sang, which made Courtney face palm.

* * *

**Duncan: Okay, I don't remember the part where I started singing the wizard of OZ!**

**Courtney: Hey I'm just glad my confession wasn't too embarrassing.**

**Owen: And why isn't Izzy in this yet?!**

**Me: All in due time.**

**Duncan: Which means, 'Who's Izzy?'**

**Me: I'll make you become a priest.**

**Duncan: That's more of a punishment for Courtney than me.**

**Courtney: Can I become a nun?**

**Me: Eh heh, no.**

**Courtney: Worth a shot.**

**Bridgette: Well atleast we got to go to the beach.**

**Harold: And we all saw Duncan's mushy side!**

**Duncan: I don't have a mushy side nerd.**

**Geoff: Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Duncan: Hey I wasn't finished!**

**Me: Yeah you were, say bye everyone!**

**Everyone but Duncan: BYEEEEEEEEE!**

**Me: I think moody pants over there needs a good kick in the sleigh bells.**

**Bridgette: That 70's show?**

**Me: Of course! Man I love that show.**


	11. Chapter 11 : Ghost stories and Campfires

**Courtney: Ladies and Gentlemen! You're TDA winner . . . . DUNCAN!**

**Duncan: You promised you wouldn't do this.**

**Courtney: I had my fingers crossed.**

**Geoff: Wait a go man!**

**DJ: Congratulations!**

**Heather: Anybody else really surprised Brady's real?**

**Bridgette: Oh yeah.**

**LeShawna: Didn't see that one coming.**

**Beth: Hey!**

**Me: What are you guys doing?**

**Bridgette: Uh, throwing Duncan a party.**

**Me: In the A/N's? Why?**

**Courtney: Didn't you see . . . . ?**

**Me: Of course I did! It was awesome! So glad Duncan won! No offence Beth.**

**Beth: Um, some taken.**

**Me: Oh well, hey Justin? What happened to your face?**

**Justin: sk8inpiro21 attacked me with a chain saw.**

**Duncan: This day just keeps getting better!**

**Me: Joy buzzers all around!**

**Bridgette: And silly string?!**

**Izzy: And confetti?!**

**Me: Naturally.**

**Courtney: SPEECH! SPEECH!**

**Duncan: Well, I just wanted to say . . . . Shadowcatbrat918 doesn't own anything, enjoy the story!**

**Courtney: (Arms folded) Buzz kill.**

**Me: And in Spanish, that means 'Zumbar Matar'.**

* * *

Courtney and Duncan wandered back to the campfire to meet the others, Duncan falling over every few minutes.

"Drunk on marshmallows. The word random has been re-defined," Courtney teased.

"Hey guys! Where'd you go?" Bridgette waved.

"For a walk," Courtney shrugged."Hey! You got the fire started again,"

"Don't put it out this time," Geoff smirked.

"Fuh-nee," Courtney rolled her eyes."And as I recall Bridgette did the same thing,"

"Yeah but she's too cute to stay mad at," Geoff smiled.

"Most girls would take that as an insult, but I'd take being called 'cute' as an insult," Courtney grinned.

"Then you're the cutest thing I've ever seen," Noah mocked.

"You do realise what you just said right?" Geoff laughed.

Noah turned pale."Oh god! What have I done?!"

Noah ran into his tent screaming profanities.

"For a scrawny jerk he's got some mouth," Courtney giggled.

"Hey Justin? Did I mention Courtney's my girlfriend?" Duncan piped up randomly.

"WHAT?!" Justin looked shocked.

"Yep, I told her I loved her, and she said it back. So keep your super model good looks to yourself from now on," Duncan warned, still a bit light headed.

Justin's mouth had dropped so low it was practically at his feet.

Courtney seemed to be unphased by this and grabbed a marshmallow and stick, then hovered it over the fire.

"How, how can you have said that?" Justin stammered.

"Well, it all started when my mouth opened, then let's see, what happened after that? Oh yeah words came out," Courtney replied sarcastically.

"But, to him?!" Justin demanded.

"He said it. I felt the same way, so I said it. Then he started singing the wizard of oz, which was weird, but hey bursting into random song seems to be becoming a regular thing around here," Courtney answered.

"Justin, you don't need her, you have me," Sadie beamed happily.

Justin narrowed his eyes, growled, then walked into the woods.

"Justin! Wait up!" Sadie called as she began to follow him.

Bridgette stepped in front of her."Sadie, I wouldn't,"

Sadie sighed and sat down."He doesn't like me,"

"I do!" Katie gave her friend a big hug.

"Yeah, and Cody's been making eyes at you all night," Courtney added innocently.

"Have not!" Cody insisted, but his scarlet cheeks gave him away.

Sadie blushed as well, and things were quiet for a bit.

"Hey, who wants to tell ghost stories?" Courtney suggested.

* * *

"And when the kids went back to the classroom the next day and got their tests handed back . . . . they all got F's!" Noah shouted, adding an evil laugh for effect.

He looked at the bored expressions of the others and saw Courtney yawning.

He also saw that several of the campers, Sadie, Katie, DJ, Eva, Owen, Cody, and Ezekiel, had gone.

"Hey, where are the others?" Noah asked.

"Got too sucked into your own boring story there Noah?" Courtney smirked, which earned her a glare from Noah.

"They went to sleep," Duncan enlightened.

"I think I'm gonna do that too," Beth yawned, Lindsay, Tyler and Heather going to their separate tents as well.

"You guys just don't appreciate a good story," Noah huffed as he went to his tent.

"Oh we do. Let me know if you hear one!" Courtney called after him.

"And then there was eight," Harold announced.

"Anybody here got a good story to tell?" Geoff quizzed.

"I'll give it a shot," Bridgette beamed."Okay, this one's called, 'The Truth or Scare' Wooooo!"

Courtney rolled her eyes at Bridgette's 'scary' voice, but prepared to listen to her bestfriend anyway.

"It was a dark stormy night, and eight surfers were sitting around a campfire, after a hard day of surfing the waves, playing truth or dare. The toughest of the surfers, Michael, dared all the others to go surfing in the dark, but only one out of the seven accepted the challenge. The one who did agree to the challenge, April, got up on her board and slowly paddled out into the ocean. She found a wave and rode it for a while, until she saw a big, grey fin pop out of the water. April paddled as hard as she could away from the fin until the shark's head rose up out of the water and bit off the back of her board. She completely wiped out and went crashing into the water. When April opened her eyes she saw what looked like the other half of her board floating in the water, so she swam over to it. But when April held onto the top, a the same shark's head came up out of the water at ate her!"

Courtney threw her lemonade onto the fire and plunged them once again into darkness, just like Bridgette had asked her to do in the car ride over if she got the chance to tell that story.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Harold screamed as he jumped onto LeShawna's lap in terror.

Although she couldn't see him, Courtney was sure she'd heard Duncan face palm.

"Hey anybody got a torch or something?" Geoff called out.

They heard the flick of metal, which only made Harold scream louder, and Courtney's lighter gave them some light. It also revealed Harold, shivering on LeShawna's lap, Gwen and Trent hugging each other, more because they wanted to than in actual fear, and Courtney rolling on the floor laughing at Duncan's scared expression.

"You had that the whole time? I was rubbing sticks together for half an hour!" Geoff folded his arms.

"I wanted it to be authentic, so I asked Courtney not to use her lighter," Bridgette explained.

"Plus it was funny to watch," Courtney giggled.

"Um, Harold man, I think you should go get some rest," Duncan suggested.

"I think I'm gonna hit the hay too," LeShawna informed.

"Same here," Gwen and Trent nodded as the four of them walked away from the others.

"So, who wants to help clean up?" Bridgette grinned.

Duncan and Geoff shifted their feet awkwardly, muttering something about being tired.

"Forget it, you're helping," Courtney ordered, knowing the guys would listen to her.

As Bridgette and Geoff began to clear away blankets and snack bags, Duncan pulled Courtney to one side.

"Court, do you smoke?" Duncan requested.

"This because of the lighter? It was my brother's. He gave it to me when I was four because he went off to join the army," Courtney shrugged."Take it you don't date smokers?"

"I haven't done that much dating at all," Duncan admitted.

"Waiting for the right person?" Courtney smiled.

"Yep, and when she comes along, I guess you'll have to find someone new to pick on," Duncan teased.

"Oh I'd still pick on you, and I'd dump you before you could dump me," Courtney played along.

"But how would you know?" Duncan pointed out.

"I'd use my amazing psychic abilities," Courtney giggled.

"Yeah, then I'd sprout wings and fly away," Duncan mocked.

"Then I'd run you down with a plane," Courtney retorted.

"Run me down with a plane? Yeah, I'm definitely with the right person," Duncan laughed.

"Hey, you had to have your first girlfriend sometime,"

"I've had a girlfriend before!"

"I don't think the mannequin in your mom's shop counts,"

"My mom doesn't even own a shop,"

"Oh, so you just date random mannequins then?"

"I don't date manne. . . . ," Duncan began.

"Would you guys stop fighting and help us clear up? Sheesh!" Bridgette exclaimed.

"Okay now you sound like Harold," Courtney grinned slyly.

"That might not be so bad, he does have '_mad skills'_," Bridgette giggled.

* * *

**Justin: How come I never came back?**

**Me: That is a story for another day. In others words, next chapter!**

**Harold: So did you get in touch with that plastic surgeon?**

**Justin: Yeah, he said that $1,000,000 would cover it. Say Duncan . . . . ,**

**Duncan: You can't have my money.**

**Me: Yes, because that money belongs to Courtney!**

**Courtney: Exactly.**

**Duncan: Wait what?!**

**Katie and Sadie: Congratulations! And celebrations! We want the world to know we're happy as can be! Congratulations, to DUNKY!**

**Duncan: I blame you for that nickname Courtney.**

**Courtney: Hey Shadow wrote it!**

**Me: That is true, but who cares! It's fiction!**

**Izzy: Or is it?**

**Me: Who knows?! Who cares?! Bridgette, take us out!**

**Bridgette: Review please!**

**Courtney: Justin get away from that suitcase of cash!**

**Duncan: Isn't she great?**

**Me: Yeah awesome, Bridgette, once more with feeling!**

**Bridgette: Please review! :^)**


	12. Chapter 12: Long Awaited Trash Pick up 1

**Me: Hi people! Sorry I haven't updated in ages but I had writers block. I hope you all had a great Christmas and New Year and Hanukah and Kwanza and any other holiday! Anyway, here we go! And today's chapter . . . . they finally do the trash picking thing!**

**Noah: Anybody else forget about that about six chapters ago?**

***Everyone nods***

**Me: I was just gonna skip to the trash picking thing in about chapter 3 or 4, but I just enjoyed writing the others stuff so much!**

**Duncan: Hey, I got some action in those chapters, so no complaints here.**

**Courtney: And we all saw Duncan make a fool of himself for me. That was the highlight of my experience.**

**Duncan: Sure it was princess.**

**Courtney: Urgh!**

**Bridgette: On with the story guys!**

**Me: And that's one of the reasons Bridgette is my favourite! She actually likes the story!**

**Harold: Bridgette's your favourite?**

**Me: Quick, somebody do a distraction!**

**Bridgette: Shadowcatbrat918 owns nothing.**

**Me: Okay, it's official, this chapter is now dedicated to Bridgette.**

**Bridgette: Yay!**

**Heather: Boo!**

**Geoff: Put a cork in it Heather.**

* * *

The students awoke the next morning to a burnt out campfire and Bridgette and Courtney spreading picnic food out on beach towels.

Geoff gave Bridgette a funny look.

"We had to improvise," Bridgette shrugged.

Geoff nodded and grabbed so food with the others.

"We should do this every Friday," Gwen suggested.

"Why? So you and Trent can work up enough courage to go skinny dipping?!" Courtney teased.

"Nooooooooo! Because it's fun," Gwen pushed her friend playfully.

"So is . . . . ," Courtney began.

"Button it," Gwen grinned.

"I'm sure you would know all about . . . . ," Noah started.

"Zip it," Duncan interrupted.

"Can no-one finish a sentence today?" Harold joked.

"You just did Harold," Noah rolled his eyes.

"Isn't he amazing?" Heather swooned.

"Yeah, fantastic. Moving on," Courtney changed the subject and then smiled in mock enthusiasm, "Everyone ready for an awesome day of trash picking?!"

"Oh yeah, I'm wetting my pants in excitement over here," Gwen smirked.

"Little too much information there sis," Duncan sniggered.

"Oh look, Dunky made a funny," Gwen cooed.

"Why did you have to call me that? Why Courtney why?!" Duncan groaned.

"Because you're cute when you're hysterical," Courtney giggled.

"Giggling, you are such a girl!" Noah grunted.

Courtney was about to reply when Justin emerged from the forest, in a sweater vest, dorky hair cut and glasses of all things, and stated, "Yes, she is quite a lady,"

"Justin?" Sadie looked up from where she was sitting happily beside Cody.

"Sadie my darling," Justin answered, sounding like Harold.

"What the heck are you wearing?" Courtney laughed."Dude, you look like Noah!"

"Hey! Even I don't look that lame!" Noah protested.

"He's got you there Court," Duncan teased.

"I decided to dress and talk like a nerd, since that seems to be your type," Justin revealed.

"Dude, if nerds were her type she would've hooked up with you long before you got a make-over," Geoff smirked.

DJ, Geoff and Duncan high fived, and so did Harold, surprisingly.

"You're immature humour does not amuse me," Justin huffed.

"Okay, now he sounds like a queen," Bridgette giggled.

"It's Heather's double!" Gwen shouted.

"Hey!" Noah and Heather folded their arms.

"You forgot she was here didn't you?" Bridgette giggled even more.

"Nope," Gwen grinned slyly.

"Ooh!" Heather yelled, returning to her tent.

"And she's gone!" Gwen cheered.

"Hey Noah, seeing your girlfriend running away angry, doesn't that make you wanna leave too?" Courtney asked hopefully.

"Nice try," Noah rolled her eyes.

"Courtney, what say we go do homework together?" Justin smiled.

"Sorry dude, I gotta go get trash using thy method of thy trash picker over yonder beach," Courtney replied mockingly.

"OWNED!" Geoff screamed.

"And in medieval speak!" Harold exclaimed proudly.

"Yeah but seriously we probably should start heading towards the place Chris and Chef are gonna meet us," Bridgette agreed.

"I'll go get Heather," Noah sighed.

The others started to pack away their tents, Justin occasionally complimenting Courtney in medieval speak.

"Do you need help with that Princey?" Courtney smirked at Duncan trying to put down his tent and failing miserably.

"No. I got it," Duncan lied as he fell into the tent.

"Yeah, you've got that tent under control alright," Courtney giggled as she helped him up and began to dismantle the tent properly.

"Thanks," Duncan grinned.

Seeing this, Justin immediately jumped into his tent.

And then he screamed when he landed.

Courtney and Duncan tilted their heads to one side to get a better view.

"No _that_ guy has a pole up his butt," Duncan joked.

"Cheesy. Lame and cheesy," Courtney rolled her eyes and walked over to Bridgette.

"Justin still making weirdo compliments?" Bridgette asked as she rolled up a few beach towels.

"Do you have to ask?" Courtney smiled.

"No. Hey do you wanna go surfing before we meet up with Chris?" Bridgette quizzed.

"_You_ wanna risk being late?" Courtney grinned.

"Only if I get to go surfing," Bridgette shrugged.

"Well come on then. We don't got long left till the 'highlight of my day'," Courtney laughed as they took off down the beach.

Courtney and Bridgette caught a few waves before they both wiped out.

"Courtney!" Bridgette screamed.

"What?" Courtney shouted back.

"My story freaked me out!" Bridgette wailed.

Courtney rolled her eyes for who knows how many times that day, even though it was only morning, and swam over to her best friend.

"And this is why I told you never to joke about sharks. You know they freak you out Bridge," Courtney reminded her.

"Okay lesson learned, _Noah_," Bridgette grinned.

"I hereby dump you as a friend," Courtney smirked.

The two girls swam back to shore where they were met by Geoff and Duncan.

"Snuck out of clean up duty huh?" Duncan raised an eyebrow.

"Surfing, clean up," Courtney used her hands as scales."I'm gonna have to go with surfing,"

"I'm with Courtney on this one, those waves were awesome," Bridgette agreed.

"You know what's not awesome?" Chris interrupted."Having Chef tell me one of his war stories while we wait for you guys to come and meet us, and then finding out you're actually on the beach, but off surfing,"

"We were gonna come straight over after," Bridgette explained.

"Whatever, here's your trash pickers," Chris grumbled as he handed out the metal pickers.

"Wow, how did you know I wanted one of these?" Courtney exclaimed with mock enthusiasm.

"Uh huh, just go clean up the beach," Chris ordered.

"Will do," Courtney saluted him."Come on guys, let's go do some cleaning!"

"Make sure you get the six pack plastic rings, they can harm dolphins," Bridgette warned as she, Courtney, Duncan and Geoff began walking along.

"You know this seemed a lot more exciting a few days ago," Geoff sighed.

"Exciting? Like any one of us actually sighed up to save the planet," Courtney rolled her eyes. "Duncan opened his mouth at the wrong time, I signed up to prove a point and to get back at Noah, Bridgette signed up for Gwen's sake, and you signed up because Bridgette signed up,"

"Well somebody must've signed up for the right reasons," Bridgette shrugged.

"_Please_, practically everyone here is here for someone else, or they went because their friends were going or the ever popular, 'What else am I going to do on a Saturday?'" Courtney argued.

"Wow, way to put a downer on things," Noah shouted from where he sat.

"Stop eavesdropping Noah!" Courtney yelled back."Man that guy has awesome hearing,"

"Did you just compliment _Noah_?" Duncan grinned.

"I think I'm gonna throw up," Courtney pretended to gag.

"If you throw up in a can, you're washing it out maggot!" Chef growled.

"Good to know," Courtney flashed him a fake smile.

"Back in a sec guys, I'm gonna go get our recyclables from last night," Bridgette announced.

"I'll help ya Bridge!" Geoff smiled as they walked off.

"Hey wanna go for a walk in the woods?" Courtney questioned."It's not that bad during the day,"

"Um, okay," Duncan replied nervously.

"What? You're not scared are you?" Courtney raised an eyebrow.

"_No_, fine we'll go," Duncan growled as he sauntered off towards the trees.

"Well this oughta be interesting," Courtney smirked.

* * *

**Me: Well I hope you liked it and sorry for the long wait. Just wanted to say that the next chapter will probably be the last one.**

**Bridgette: What?!**

**Me: Don't worry, I've already started writing another one on paper.**

**Katie + Sadie: Ooooooh! Who's it about?**

**Me: Courtney and Duncan.**

**Justin: Surprise, surprise.**

**Duncan: Do I get any action in it?**

**Me: Dunno, I'm only on chapter two.**

**Courtney: Well there's an accomplishment.**

**Me: Well, the chapters are longer (someone ppl on here said I should make my chapters long so here you go) so it takes longer to write.**

**Geoff: Is there a villain?**

**Me: Sort of.**

**Owen: Who's the sort of?**

**Me: Heather, but Justin is implied.**

**Justin: Another shocking surprise.**

**Me: Oh shut up!**

**Izzy: Yeah, you're starting to sound as sarcastic as Noah.**

**ALL: IZZY!**

**Izzy: Hi guys!**

**Me: Izzy will be making her first appearance in the story next chapter!**

**Duncan: In the **_**final**_** chapter?**

**Me: Well . . . . yeah. Bridgette! Quick!**

**Bridgette: Please review!**

**:^)**


	13. Chapter 13: Long Awaited Trash Pick up 2

**Me: Well guys, here it is, the final chapter. Hope you enjoy! :^)**

**Duncan: Didn't someone mention a sequel?**

**Courtney: Yeah, one of the reviewers.**

**Me: *Shrugs* Who knows? If inspiration occurs, maybe. But we had a good run didn't we?**

**Bridgette: All thirteen chapters.**

**DJ: And the reviewers were amazing!**

**Me: Yes it's true, all my reviewers are amazing! They review like every chapter and are always nice. And now, for the first time in this story, today's disclaimer will be done by . . . . IZZY!**

**Izzy: Hi everyone! Shadowcatbrat918 doesn't own anything!**

* * *

"So are we looking for something or someone? Courtney we've been walking for ages," Duncan moaned.

"Check your watch "Mr Out of Shape Guy", we've been walking for ten minutes," Courtney rolled her eyes."But we are looking for someone,"

"Who? Big foot?" Duncan joked.

"Yes Duncan, we're out here looking for Big foot," Courtney rolled her eyes again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" a voice screamed.

Duncan jumped into Courtney's arms.

"Manly," Courtney rolled her eyes a third time.

Duncan quickly got down but was still shaky."Wuh, what was that?"

"Izzy," Courtney replied blankly.

"That some kind of forest monster?" Duncan quizzed.

"No, that's my cousin Izzy. She lives out here. That's why I wanted to go for a walk here. To say hi," Courtney revealed."And by the way, Izzy's a _girl_,"

"I wasn't scared! I was startled!" Duncan insisted.

Suddenly a red headed girl jumped down in front of Duncan, making him scream,

She had twigs in her hair, and was wearing a green halter neck, and a lighter green sarong with green flip flops.

"Calm down Princey. It's Izzy," Courtney smirked."Hey Iz!"

"It's Explosivo!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Is she talking about explosives?" Duncan looked squeamish.

Courtney shook her head.

"What are you doing in my woods?!" Izzy growled at Duncan.

"T, t, t, trash picking," Duncan stuttered.

"Yo, Explosivo, he's my boyfriend, you can lay off," Courtney giggled at her cousin.

"Hi! I'm E-Scope!" Izzy held out her hand.

"I thought you were Explosivo," Duncan shook her hand hesitantly.

"It changes every now and then," Courtney shrugged."So how's it going E-Scope?"

"Great! I met a family of wolves the other day, and to prove I was worthy to be in the pack, I had to fight the head wolf! I got a lot of scratches, but you should've seen the wolf! So then we went for a run together, and went hunting, then went back to their cave to rest for the night! Then in the morning, when we went to get water, I met a family of beavers and spent the day helping them build a dam!" Izzy shouted excited.

"Never a dull moment huh?" Duncan laughed nervously.

"He's not really your type," Izzy remarked.

"Yeah, which means he's probably the best guy I've ever dated, since my type seems to be jerks," Courtney smiled at Duncan, making him blush, which made Courtney roll her eyes.

"Ooh! Is your whole class here?!" Izzy demanded.

"Yeah why?" Duncan nodded.

"Izzy's got a thing for Owen, you know, the big blonde guy?" Courtney answered for her cousin.

"Oh, well yeah he's here," Duncan replied."We could go see him if you want,"

"YAY! VAMOS DUNCAN!" Izzy yelled as she jumped on Duncan's back.

Duncan promptly fell to the ground.

"Duncan!" Courtney looked worried as she helped him up.

"I'm okay," Duncan gave her a dazed smile.

"Really? Your face looks kinda messed up," Izzy tilted her head to one side.

"No, it always looks like that," Courtney replied, then she realised how that sounded."I swear I didn't mean it like that,"

Duncan just smiled at her.

"Okay! Let's go see Owen now!" Izzy yelled.

"Actually my ankle kinda . . . . ," Duncan began.

"Let's. Go. See. Owen. NOW!" Izzy ordered.

"You're gonna wanna do what she says," Courtney advised.

"Yeah, I got that feeling," Duncan nodded as they headed out of the woods.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent trash picking, with the occasional trash fight, then the annual 'Don't throw it! Pick it up!', ending with everyone going for a surf in the water, or a swim if you couldn't surf.

"Wow, in this light that yellow surf board looks like a wedge of surf board shaped cheese!" Izzy exclaimed as she bit the head off Geoff's surf board."Nope. Definitely wood,"

Owen was practically foaming at the mouth.

"Keep it in your pants tubby," Courtney warned.

"Woah, someone dived bombed too many times," Duncan teased.

"Say's the guy who's drank so much water it's gotta be world record!" Courtney retorted.

"Ah, young love," Bridgette giggled.

Courtney rolled her eyes."Sorry about the board Geoff,"

"No sweat Court, I can fix it . . . . or buy a new one," Geoff smiled reassuringly.

"I'll give you the money," Courtney offered.

"No it's cool, I'll just buy it myself," Geoff declined.

"Urgh, why don't you just each pay for half?" Bridgette groaned.

"Okay deal," Geoff shrugged.

"Great, now let's go for a moonlight walk on the beach like in the movies," Bridgette swooned.

"Uh Bridge, you normally go as a couple, not as a four," Courtney pointed out.

"Then you go left and we'll go right. See ya back at the campfire!" Bridgette decided as she pulled Geoff down the beach.

Courtney and Duncan began to walk the other way.

"So how do you like my family?" Courtney smirked.

"If they're anything like your cousin, I can understand why you're always in juvie," Duncan mocked.

"Hey!" Courtney punched him on the arm playfully.

"You know who'd've thought that a guy like me would be dating a girl like you," Duncan wondered aloud.

"Is that supposed to mean something?" Courtney laughed.

"Hey, have you ever wondered **what if** you were some uptight prep and I was the juvie punk?" Duncan asked.

Courtney shook her head dismissively, "_Please_, like that would ever happen,"

* * *

**Me: Thanks for reading guys! You've been great! Hope you like my next stories as much!**

**Bridgette: Upcoming stories are:**

**DJ: Story 1: Worst Day of My Life Until . . . . ,**

**Trent: Courtney Summers is having what she thinks is the worst day of her life so far, and then to top it off, someone attempts to mug her in an alley on her way home. But is it a bad thing?**

**Gwen: Please read that one! I'm in it! And maybe not just as a background character!**

**Me: You weren't a background character in this one.**

**Gwen: Please, I only got a line when I was obsessing over Trent.**

**Me: Whatever, next story.**

**Geoff: Dog for a Day**

**Katie: Duncan and Courtney have a fight about something in the ad breaks while they're watching a film after one of Geoff's parties and make a bet about who's right. Duncan loses, so what will Courtney make him do? Two shot with a fluffy ending :^)**

**Courtney: I like this one, I get to make a fool out of Duncan.**

**Duncan: I just like the ending.**

**Me: Anyway, once again thanks for being so awesome guys! I really hope you enjoyed this story and like the new ones! Chapter 1 for the first story should be up soon! Please read it!**

**XXX**

**To quote Carrie Underwood,**

**The more boys I meet, the more I love my dog :^)**


	14. What If? 2 Poll

Hi people! So I've been wondering about doing a sequel to What If? And I wanted to get your opinion on that before I posted anything, so they'll be a poll on my profile for you to vote for whether or not you think I should do a sequel. I've already got an idea, so if you want me to start writing this story again, just vote and I'll start writing!

Shadow :^)


	15. Okay, there's gonna be a sequel

Okay, WOW! 7 reviews and thirteen votes for yes, one for maybe! You guys are so amazingly awesome! Okay I'll try to have the first chapter of the sequel up soon, and thanks for being so great and encouraging!

You guys totally rock,

Shadow :^)

Ps. I'm deleting the past two chapters tomorrow :^)


End file.
